Closer to the stars
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Harry hat seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben nicht erledigt. Um der Strafe zu entgehen, schluckt er eines, der unausgereiften Produkte von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Das jedoch mit ungeahnten Folgen, für sich selbst und seine nähere Umgebung
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Alle HP Chars gehören immer noch der Rowling. Mir nix. Schade q.q. Die Idee... ja keine Ahnung, wo die schon wieder herkommt. Vielleicht war mir aber auch hundert Jahre nach Can't buy me love mal wieder nach Slash. Mal gucken ob es eher länger oder kürzer wird. Spielt im fünften Hogwarts Jahr von Harry und Co. Jedoch wird nicht so richtig auf die Ereignisse dort eingegangen. __Für Slash gilt natürlich – Don't like it – don't read it. __Ich setze das Rating mal vorerst auf 16, doch ich denke das erhöht sich noch. Intro gehört dieses Mal Jefferson Airplan und stammt von dem Song: White Rabbit._

Closer to the stars

..::~::..

_One pill makes you larger  
And one pill makes you small  
And the ones that mother gives you  
Don't do anything at all_

_When the men on the chess board  
get up and tell you where to go  
And you just had some kind of mushroom  
And your mind is moving slow_

..::~::..

„Ist das wirklich nötige, Hermine?", seufzend stellte Harry eine der Kisten ab. „Fred und George werden uns umbringen, wenn sie das herausfinden und die Sachen hier...", er wies auf das ausgemachte Chaos vor ihnen, „könnten wir genauso gut einfach wegschmeißen."

„Das dürfen wir aber nicht", tadelte ihn Hermine. „Dazu haben wir Vertrauensschüler kein Recht. Wir können es nur verwahren."

„Es merkt aber doch überhaupt keiner, wenn wir es einfach wegschmeißen", schaltete sich nun auch noch Ron ein.

„Ich habe aber _nein _gesagt, Ronald", fauchte Hermine genervt, während Harry die Augen verdrehte und einen der Kartons die Treppe hinunter schleppte.

Fred und George hatten ein wahres Sammelsurium an Nasch-und -Schwänzleckereien, in Kartons verpackt, in ihrem Schlafsaal aufbewahrt, sodass es wohl für sämtliche Hogwartsschüler gereicht hätte, natürlich sehr zu Hermines Ärger. Und dann hatte Professor McGonagall verboten, die Süßigkeiten zu vernichten, sondern sie sollten lediglich aufbewahrt werden.

Misstrauisch beäugte Harry gerade eine Schachtel mit giftgrünen Keksen, die irgendwie seltsam rochen, als Ron ihn anstupste. Eine kleine Schachtel verschwand in der Manteltasche seines besten Freundes und Harry musste grinsen. Egal was Hermine sagte, eines Tages waren diese Dinger Gold wert. Und sei es nur in einer unliebsamen Unterrichtsstunde, voraussichtlich würde es sich dabei wohl um Zaubertränke handeln. Ron schien das ganz ähnlich zu sehen, denn er konnte sich das Lächeln kaum verkneifen, während Hermine, ebenfalls mit einem Karton im Arm, voran trabte und sich ihren Weg durch die Schüler bahnte.

„Platz da", rief sie immer wieder und einige Erstklässler sprangen ängstlich aus dem Weg.

Eine merkwürdige Prozession zum Raum der Wünsche gaben sie so ab. Zugegeben, Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen nicht explizit gesagt, dass sie es genau dort lagern sollten, aber Harry fand die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, denn so blieben die lustigen Spielereien in der Nähe. Er hatte zwar nicht ernsthaft vor, sie wirklich zu benutzen, aber man wusste eben nie, wozu sie einmal gut waren.

Ron hatte beim Aufräumen sogar noch ein paar Feuerwerkskörper entdeckt, die die Zwillinge selbst gefertigt hatten. Als die Drei eintraten, musste Harry zweimal hinsehen. So groß und so unordentlich hatte er den Raum nie gesehen, überall lag Zeug herum. Scheinbar hatten Hogwarts Schüler vergangener Dekaden hier ein Sammelsurium der unterschiedlichsten Dinge kreiert. Kistenweise stapelten sich Bücher, Kleidungsstücke hingen auf muffigen, alten Garderoben, einige Bilder, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, stapelten sich auf ihrer linken Seite und es raschelte leise hier und da.

„Wow", machte Ron. „Das ist ja riesig."

„Reicht zumindest, um die hier", Hermine wackelte mit ihrem Karton, „...verschwinden zu lassen."

„Ja, schon", sagte Ron bedauernd, auch wenn er Harry dabei zuzwinkerte.

Hermine stellte einen der Kartons hinter einem halb zerstörten Bücherregal ab. „Hier hin mit den Sachen." rief sie zu ihnen hinüber und Harry und Ron beeilten sich, ihre Kartons ebenfalls abzustellen.

„Schade drum", seufzte Ron und Harry pflichtete ihm bei.

Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Sollte ich bei einem von euch Beiden auch nur Anzeichen dafür finden, dass ihr irgendetwas aus diesen Kisten benutzt habt, gehe ich zu Professor McGonagall.

„Komm schon, Hermine, du denkst doch nicht, dass wir uns irgendetwas davon in den Mund stopfen. Wir haben doch die Vorführungen gesehen, die Dinger sind ja noch nicht einmal ausgereift."

„Und außerdem liegen sie schon sehr lange hier, die Wirkung könnte viel stärker ausfallen", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

Harry und Ron nickten nur und Harry sah, wie sein Freund die Schachtel tiefer in der Tasche verschwinden ließ.

..::~::..

Nach drei Wochen hatte Harry die kleine Schachtel eigentlich schon längst vergessen, doch Ron sorgte dafür, dass die Schachtel nicht in Vergessenheit geriet, als er sie an einem Dienstagmorgen auf dem Schulhof aus seiner Tasche zog. Von Hermine war im Moment keine Spur zu sehen und die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke stand bevor.

„Wir müssen nur schnell sein, sie wird gar nichts bemerken", flüsterte Ron und öffnete die kleine Kiste. Die grünen Kekse leuchteten mittlerweile im Dunkeln und da waren noch Bonbons in den unterschiedlichsten Farben und Formen. Sogar kleine, stachelige Beeren waren dabei.

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?", wisperte Harry zurück. Er war ein wenig unentschlossen, denn Hermine hatte nun einmal nicht unrecht, die Drops, Bonbons, Kekse und Co waren alt und sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie tatsächlich bewirkten, doch Ron kramte schon in der Schachtel herum und nahm Eins der kleinen, stacheligen heraus.

„Ich probier so eins. Wenn es gut ist, kannst du ja auch eins von denen nehmen."

Und im Nu hatte er das kleine Ding, das aussah, wie eine Kastanie, verschluckt. Nichts geschah. Erwartungsvoll starrte Harry ihn an. Rons Hals begann sich an einigen Stellen plötzlich zu röten.

„Es funktioniert", raunte Harry ihm zu.

Die Hände seines Freundes wurden nun ebenfalls rot und ein kleiner Ausschlag kroch nun hinauf zu seinen Ellenbogen.

„Mir wird heiß", nuschelte Ron, „aber es funktioniert. Großartig."

„Wir müssen dich in den Krankenflügel bringen, wer weiß, ob das nicht schlimmer wird." erwiderte Harry und schob Ron vor sich her, der immer noch staunend seine Hände betrachtete. Die roten Pusteln wurden immer dicker.

„Ob die Platzen?", plapperte Ron vor sich her.

„Gib mir die Kiste", zischte Harry.

„Wieso?"

„Willst du, dass Madame Pomfrey sie uns abnimmt?"

Ron schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und reichte Harry die bunte Schachtel, die Harry schnell in seine Tasche gleiten lies.

Einige Schüler machten hastig Platz, als Harry Ron durch die Korridore geleitete. Mittlerweile hatte der Ausschlag auch sein Gesicht befallen und er sah ziemlich ansteckend aus. Ron grinste mittlerweile selig.

„Keine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke", jubelte er. „Ich hab den Aufsatz nicht geschrieben."

„Habe ich auch nicht", erwiderte Harry mürrisch. Warum hatte er nicht auch Eins genommen?

Er klopfte an die Türe des Krankenflügels und wartete. Von drinnen waren Schritte zu hören und als Madame Pomfrey endlich die Türe öffnete, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

Ron antwortete nicht und so erklärte Harry für ihn: „Wir wissen es nicht. Eben auf dem Schulhof ist das passiert. Erst war es nur am Hals und dann an den Händen..." Er versuchte so hilflos wie möglich zu klingen.

„Bring ihn hier rein und dann ab mit dir. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich ansteckst."

Schneller als Harry schauen konnte, hatte ihn die resolute Krankenschwester auch schon wieder vor die Türe gesetzt. Ziemlich belämmert stand er nun also vor der Tür und wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Wenn er nicht zu spät zum Zaubertrankunterricht kommen wollte, dann musste er jetzt sofort hinunter in den Kerker gehen. Snape, der elende Hund, hatte angekündigt, jeden, der zu spät kam, als Testobjekt für verschiedene Zaubertrankversuche zu benutzen und darauf war Harry gar nicht scharf. Verärgert stapfte er nun also hinunter in den Kerker. Warum hatte er nicht auch noch eins von den Bonbons genommen? Ron hatte wohl weniger Bedenken als er gehabt.

Am Klassenzimmer angekommen kramte er noch ein letztes Mal in der Schachtel herum und nahm einen der leuchtenden Kekse in die Hand.

„Wo bist du denn gewesen?", hörte er Hermines Stimme hinter sich.

„Im Krankenflügel."

Sie sah Harry strinrunzelnd an.

„Ron ging es nicht gut."

„Ihm ging es heute Morgen aber noch mehr als gut", entgegnete sie misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist. Er ist eben krank", antwortete Harry ausweichend. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er Hermine anlog, aber es gab immer ein paar Dinge, die er nicht verstand. Das hier gehörte definitiv dazu.

Die Türe zum Klassenzimmer öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand und die Schüler verstummten und traten ein. In diesem Kerker wagte sich keiner unaufgefordert zu sprechen, es sei den man gehörte zum Hause Slytherin.

Snapes käferschwarze Augen blickten Ruhig auf das Geschehen, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass hinter dieser Stirn noch ein paar Gemeinheiten heute auf ihn warteten. Ein Glück, dass er so weit hinten saß, so musste er seinen Aufsatz nicht als Erster vorlesen. Wobei man sich bei Snape da nie sicher sein konnte.

Draco Malfoy, der auf der anderen Seite des Zwischengangs saß, musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Wo ist denn dein Schatz heute, Potter?", zischte er zu ihm hinüber. „Mir war, als hätte ich ihn draußen noch gesehen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er zu spät kommt."

Harry schwieg und versuchte den blonden Slytherin zu ignorieren. Malfoy hatte schließlich immer irgendetwas Sinnloses zu sagen.

„Wir wollen mal sehen, ob Ihre Aufsätze dieses Mal eine bessere Qualität haben", hörte Harry nun Snapes Stimme von vorne.

„Und wir wollen natürlich nicht ungerecht sein, daher fangen wir heute von hinten an mit dem vorlesen."

Harry schluckte. Hinter ihm saß nur noch Neville Longbottom, der nun zitternd aufstand und vor Schreck erst einmal sein Pergament fallenließ.

Hermine hatte ihr Pergament natürlich fein säuberlich vor sich liegen und wartete mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck darauf, dass sie an der Reihe war.

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck hätte ebenfalls nicht zufriedener sein können, er hatte Harrys Situation mit einem Blick erfasst.

„Hast wohl deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht, Potter", raunte er ihm zu.

Harry sah ihn verärgert an und befühlte noch einmal die kleine Schachtel in seiner Tasche. Dann, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, nahm er einen davon heraus und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Er schloss die Augen und wartete.


	2. Auf dem Boden einer Flasche

Als Harry die Augen öffnete war alles ein wenig verschwommen. Und er saß nicht mehr, er lag. Kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr und er befand sich an einem düsteren Ort. Scheinbar dämmerte es schon.

Mühselig rappelte er sich auf und machte ein paar Schritte voran, doch er stieß mit dem Kopf gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis. Fluchend rieb er sich die Stirn und taumelte ein Stück rückwärts. Auch hier war eine Wand. Nein, keine Wand. Das war Glas. Er saß auf dem Boden einer Flasche. Wie war er hier hingekommen? Saß er in einer sehr großen Flasche... oder war er etwa geschrumpft?

Ängstlich sah Harry an sich hinunter, doch er konnte keinen Hinweis darauf finden, dass er tatsächlich seine Größe verändert hatte. Unerreichbar weit oben befand sich die Öffnung der Flasche, doch an der glatten Oberfläche gab es keine Möglichkeit dorthin zu gelangen.

Er presste seine Nase an das Glas, doch die Krümmung der Flasche ließ kaum zu, dass er irgendetwas erkennen konnte. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, sich in einem Schlafsaal zu befinden, jedoch nicht im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Dafür war es definitiv zu düster hier drinnen.

Er hörte, dass hinter ihm eine Türe geöffnet wurde. Alles schien ihm mit einem Mal viel lauter. Schritte kamen zu ihm hinüber und dann erblickte er unverkennbar das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, nur viel viel größer als sonst. Die Gewissheit traf ihn wie ein Schlag: Er war geschrumpft.

„Du bist ja wach, Potter", vernahm er die gehässige Stimme von draußen.

„Ja", knurrte Harry zurück. Er würde dem Slytherin nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen, ihn anzubetteln. Er saß also auf dem Boden einer Flasche, ganz offenbar eine Nebenwirkung, oder vielleicht auch die gewollte Wirkung des grünen Kekses. Aber er hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab, und verärgert registrierte er, dass er auch die kleine Schachtel mit Nasch- und -Schwänzleckereien bei sich trug. Das blöde Ding hatte ihn ja erst in diese verfahrene Situation gebracht.

Malfoy beobachtete ihn neugierig von draußen, wie man vielleicht ein besonders spannendes Insekt betrachtete.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sich selbst und sagte: „Engorgio." Ein paar Funken sprühten aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs, doch nichts geschah. „Engorgio!", rief er noch einmal lauter. Wieder mit demselben Ergebnis.

Malfoy hatte sich mittlerweile neben seinem Nachtschränkchen niedergelassen und sah grinsend zu ihm hinunter. „Scheint nicht zu funktionieren, was?"

Harry war noch zu schockiert, um seinem Erzfeind eine passende Antwort zu geben und er stammelte nur: „Wie kann das sein? Oh, verdammt... das gibt es doch nicht. Hat denn Niemand mitbekommen, dass ich verschwunden bin?"

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, nein", antwortete Malfoy immer noch grinsend.

„Bring mich zu Professor Dumbledore", herrschte Harry den blonden Slytherin an.

„Nein."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich das hier...", Malfoy wies auf die Flasche, in der Harry saß, „...lustig finde. Das ist wie ein sprachbegabtes Haustier."

„Malfoy, wenn ich wieder groß bin, bringe ich dich um."

Malfoy lachte laut und gab der Flasche einen Stups, sodass Harry beinahe umfiel. „Du bist aber nicht groß. Wenn du ein braver kleiner Flaschengeist bist, dann lasse ich dich vielleicht hinaus. Aber bis dahin behalte ich dich."

..::~::..

Da saß Harry nun also mit einer Kiste Nasch-und–Schwänz-Leckereien, seinem offenbar wertlos gewordenen Zauberstab und ansonsten leeren Händen auf dem Grund einer Flasche. War das alles nur ein verdammt schräger Traum, hervorgerufen durch vergammelte, grüne Kekse? Er hoffe es. Außerdem bekam er langsam Durst und Draco hatte sich bestimmt schon seit vier Stunden nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ein paar Mal noch hatte er die einfachsten Zaubersprüche geprobt, doch nicht einer wollte ihm Glücken.

Hermines Stimme klang ihm dabei immer in den Ohren: „_Wenn ein Zauberer einen Schock erleidet, kann es manchmal geschehen, dass die magische Kraft stundenlang, ja sogar tage oder wochenlang, versiegt_."

Hoffentlich war das nicht in seinem Falle so, betete er immer wieder. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Draco die Flasche auf das Fensterbrett gestellt, sodass Harry es nicht wagte, sie einfach umzuwerfen. Der Sturz wäre zu tief. Und wenn die Flasche in die falsche Richtung fiel, dann hatte er einen langen freien Fall vor sich. So blieb Harry gar nichts anderes übrig, als auf dem Boden der Flasche sitzen zu bleiben und auf etwaige Geräusche im Schlafsaal der Slytherins zu hören. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung wie spät es war, doch offenbar war der Nachmittagsunterricht noch nicht vorbei, denn er hörte keine Schüler von draußen.

Wenn Malfoy ihn nun einfach vergessen würde? Wie lange dauerte es wohl, bis ein Mensch verdurstete? Warum hatte er Hermine nur nie besser zugehört, die wüsste so etwas bestimmt.

Auch liebäugelte er noch einmal mit den Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien. Vielleicht machte ja ein Bonbon davon groß? Oder aber er würde krank werden, dann musste Draco natürlich einem Lehrer Bescheid sagen. Obwohl er nicht recht wusste, ob der Slytherin das tatsächlich tun würde. Immerhin waren sie seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr verfeindet bis aufs Blut. Vielleicht würde er das einfach nur zur Kenntnis nehmen und Harry elendig zu Grunde gehen lassen. Einem Malfoy war schließlich alles zuzutrauen.

Und überhaupt war Harry die Lust auf diese Süßigkeiten gründlich vergangen, schließlich waren sie Schuld an seiner ausweglosen Situation. Wer sagte ihm denn, dass er davon „nur" krank werden würde? Vielleicht wurde er davon auch verrückt? Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Das Geräusch der Türe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er richtete sich auf, um zu sehen, ob Draco zurückgekehrt war.

Er war es und offenbar alleine, auch wenn er sich nervös umsah. Offenbar schien ihn das schlechte Gewissen doch ein wenig zu plagen, denn sobald man natürlich Harry in der Flasche entdecken würde, dann wäre Malfoy geliefert. Vielleicht sollte er nachts einmal um Hilfe schreien, dachte er bei sich.

„Na, Kleiner?", begrüßte Malfoy ihn gewohnt feixend. „Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht Hunger hast. Aber was gibt man einem Gartenzwerg wie dir?"

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Malfoy „fütterte" ihn sicherlich nicht aus Nächstenliebe. Vielleicht musste er ein bisschen kriechen und winseln, bevor er sein Abendessen bekam. Er ging zumindest davon aus, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", erklärte Harry verärgert.

„Schade. Aber vielleicht später", Malfoy machte schon Anstalten zu gehen, als Harry es sich seufzend anders überlegte. Die Flucht würde ihm sicherlich nicht gelingen, wenn er vollkommen am Ende seiner Kräfte wäre.

„Ich habe Durst."

Malfoy lugte misstrauisch in die Flasche hinein, doch dann zuckte er lediglich die Schultern. Offenbar hielt er Harry sogar dann noch für gefährlich, wenn dieser seiner Zauberkräfte beraubt, auf dem Grund einer Flasche saß und nicht entkommen konnte. Soweit, so gut. Vielleicht konnte er sich das zu Nutzen machen.

„Du könntest eine andere Flasche schrumpfen", versuchte es Harry waghalsig, denn er hatte den Verdacht, dass Malfoy keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wie er Harry etwas zu trinken reichen sollte.

Tatsächlich saß er keine fünf Minuten später auf dem Boden seiner Flasche und trank eine Flasche Kürbissaft, während Malfoy ihm fasziniert dabei zusah.

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich", murmelte Malfoy schließlich. „Was denkst du, wie lange das anhält?"

„Ich hoffe nicht für ewig", murrte Harry und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte Malfoy schließlich wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er ehrlich. „Ich habe nur einen Keks gegessen und dann bin ich hier wieder aufgewacht."

„Einen Keks?"

„Ihr Slytherins habt wohl nichts von den Nasch- und -Schwänzleckereien der Weasley Zwillinge mitbekommen."

„Vielleicht auch besser so", sinnierte Draco und stütze sein Kinn auf seine Hände.

Harry musste ihm in seiner momentanen Lage sogar beipflichten, auch wenn er das lieber nur in Gedanken tat. So weit kam es noch, dass er Draco Malfoys Meinung teilte. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er sich jetzt gerade ganz normal mit ihm unterhalten hatte.

Es klopfte an der Türe und Draco griff hastig nach der Flasche.

„Herein", rief er nach draußen, während Harry vollständig durchgeschüttelt wurde und seine Flasche Kürbissaft wie einen Schatz hütete. Die durfte bloß nicht kaputt gehen.

Draco stellte Harrys Flasche ruppig auf den Nachttisch hinter ihm und sprach mit einem Slytherin Jungen der an der Tür stand.

„Ich komme sofort", hörte er Draco noch sagen, dann wurde er wieder in die Luft gehoben und dann befand er sich plötzlich in einem dunklen Raum.


	3. Wechselseitiges Unwohlsein

Harry schätzte, das Morgen war, denn er hörte Geräusche von draußen, aber er sah nichts. Er saß immer noch in tiefster Schwärze in seiner Flasche und lauschte mal hierhin mal dorthin, doch niemand näherte sich dem Schrank, in dem er saß. Ein Wecker klang zu ihm hinüber. Was war heute für ein Tag? Samstag. Ein Hogsmeade Wochenende. Wie gerne wäre er auch mitgegangen. Vermutlich würde Malfoy ihn den ganzen Tag hier drinnen vergessen. Vielleicht konnte er dann einen Fluchtversuch wagen.

Der Krach draußen wurde lauter und er hörte mittlerweile sogar ein paar Stimmen. Eine, die er nicht kannte, war sogar so nah, dass er die Worte verstehen konnte, die sie sprach.

„Nein, man sucht immer noch nach Potter. Er hat sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst."

Harry hörte Gelächter von weiter weg, doch sein Herz schlug schneller. Man suchte nach ihm. Vielleicht hatten mehrere Schüler sein Verschwinden bemerkt und bald würde man ihn finden.

Etwas schlug gegen den Schrank und Harrys Flasche wackelte.

„Blödsinn, Zabini", erkannte er Draco Malfoys Stimme. „Niemand löst sich in Luft auf. Nicht einmal der _großartige _Harry Potter."

Nein, dachte Harry spöttisch. Damit hatte er wohl Recht. Es sah Draco ähnlich in einem solchen Fall das Unschuldslamm zu spielen. Außerdem würde sowieso keiner der Slytherins ihn verraten. Ron würde ihn schließlich auch nicht verraten. Bei Hermine war er sich da manchmal nicht so sicher.

Der Tumult draußen wurde lauter und verschwand dann abrupt. Harry atmete tief durch. Zeit an Flucht zu denken. Er stemmte sich gegen die Wände der Flasche doch nichts geschah. Mittlerweile hatte er schrecklichen Hunger und seine Flasche Kürbissaft war auch schon leer.

Schließlich griff er erneut zu seinem Zauberstab und versuchte irgendetwas. „Stupor." rief er, doch nichts geschah.

„Dich hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen", klang eine Stimme von draußen.

Harry schloss geblendet die Augen, als Draco den Schrank öffnete und nach der Flasche griff. „Guten Morgen." rief der Slytherin fröhlich, während Harry ihn verärgert anstarrte. Offenbar war Draco noch nicht mit den Anderen nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen, denn er trug noch Shorts und ein zerknittertes T-Shirt.

„Darf der kleine Draco heute nicht mit den Anderen spielen?", knurrte Harry.

Draco schüttelte die Flasche kurz, sodass Harry von den Füßen gefegt wurde.

„Lass das", rief er nach draußen.

„Benimm dich, Potter. Ich habe dir sogar etwas gebastelt, damit du ein wenig mehr von der Welt sehen kannst." Mit diesen Worten stülpte er einen Korken auf die Flasche.

Harry sah seine Chancen auf eine Flucht schwinden. Nur ein paar kleine Löcher ließen Luft durch den Korken, doch die Löcher waren noch viel kleiner als er selber.

„Ich habe Hunger", maulte er schließlich und verschränkte die Arme. Er musste irgendwie Draco dazu bringen, den Deckel wieder zu öffnen.

„Daran habe ich natürlich gedacht."

Ein kleines Brot und ein Glas Marmelade quetschten sich durch den engen Flaschenhals. Harry war wirklich hungrig, doch er wollte nicht unbedingt direkt vor Draco zugeben, wie viel Hunger er tatsächlich hatte, denn der Slytherin hätte das wohl mit Genugtuung gesehen.

„Du gehst heute mit mir nach Hogsmeade", verkündete Draco schließlich.

„Hab ich denn irgendeine Wahl?", entgegnete Harry verbittert. Langsam schlug ihm die Flasche aufs Gemüt.

„Nein", kicherte der Slytherin und sprang auf. „Und jetzt drehst du dich brav um, ich ziehe mich jetzt an."

Harry lehnte sich betont lässig an die Wand der Flasche. Selbst wenn er sich bei dem Anblick übergeben müsste, würde er sich nicht umdrehen, wenn es dazu führte, dass Draco sich unwohl fühlte.

Als Draco schließlich schon sein T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte und Harry betont desinteressiert den Oberkörper des hageren Slytherins betrachtete, bemerkte er schließlich, dass der geschrumpfte Gryffindor ihn immer noch anstarrte.

„Was soll denn das werden, Potter?", zischte er.

War das ein Hauch Rot auf seinen Wangen? Harry sah es mit Genugtuung, doch Draco warf schließlich sein T-Shirt über die Flasche. Die schwankte zwar bedrohlich, aber stürzte nicht. Ein warmes, blaues Licht breitete sich nun in der Flasche aus, dafür wurde es aber auch ziemlich warm.

Eine Weile blieb Harry regungslos sitzen und für einen Moment dachte er schon, Malfoy wäre ohne ihn gegangen, als schließlich doch noch das T-Shirt von der Flasche gezogen wurde. Dracos Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah.

„Dann wollen wir mal, mein Kleiner."

Der letzte Teil des Satzes triefte nur so vor Verachtung.

Wenn Harry jetzt seine normale Größe gehabt hätte, dann hätte er Draco jetzt die Nase gebrochen. Einfach so.

Draco nahm schließlich die Flasche und steckte sie in seine Brusttasche. „Hörst du mich noch?" fragte er nach unten.

„Leider", knurrte Harry zurück. Er hatte genug mit dem schaukelnden Gang des Slytherins zu tun.

..::~::..

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wo sie waren. Ein frischer Wind fuhr ab und zu durch die Luftlöcher seiner Flasche, doch er sah nichts, dafür saß sein Gefängnis zu tief in der Tasche. Innerlich verfluchte er sich bestimmt zum hundertsten Male für die grandios blöde Idee, einen dieser Kekse zu essen. Flüsternd probierte er sich an neuen Zaubersprüchen, doch nichts geschah. Und ab und zu, weil Draco ihn hier nicht sehen konnte, knabberte er hungrig an dem Laib Brot. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Slytherin noch nicht eines der Geschäfte betreten hatte. Vielleicht mied er sie absichtlich, schließlich hätte Harry um Hilfe rufen können.

Doch dann, Harry schätzte, dass Draco sich in ziemlichem Gedränge befinden musste, denn er hörte plötzlich viele Stimmen, klang eine Stimme zu ihm hinüber, die ihn mit Hoffnung erfüllte: Hermines Stimme.

„Hermine!", rief er, so laut er konnte. „Hermine!"

Er sah, wie sich Dracos Finger um den Flaschenhals schlossen. Trotzdem schrie er weiter, klopfte sogar an das Glas, doch kein Laut schien mehr hinaus zu dringen.

Dennoch hörte er verschwommen Hermines Stimme und dann auch Rons.

„War das nicht Harrys Stimme?" Sie klang aufgeregt.

„Ich habe nichts gehört. Ich glaube das bildest du dir ein." Das war Ron.

Schreiend warf sich Harry gegen die Flaschenwand, doch nichts geschah. Draco entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten von den beiden und hier drinnen hörte er tatsächlich auch, wie Dracos Herz schneller schlug.

Vielleicht hatte er damit wenigstens erreicht, dass der Slytherin ihn fortbrachte und alleine ließ. Dann würde er die Flasche umstürzen und den Korken entfernen und dann war er frei. Es war sicher ein Leichtes, sich aus dem Schlafsaal der Slytherins herauszuschleichen.

Plötzlich wurde es heller. Draco zog die Flasche heraus und hielt sie sich vor die Augen. Sein Blick war mehr als nur verärgert.

„Pass mal auf, Potter", zischte er gefährlich leise. „Wir zwei Beide spielen nach meinen Spielregeln. Und wenn du dich brav anstellst, dann werde ich dich zurückgeben, wenn ich deiner überdrüssig bin. Solange aber, wirst du nicht noch einmal um Hilfe schreien. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick hasserfüllt. „Und wenn nicht?"

„Es gibt Mittel und Wege einen Gartenzwerg wie dich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wenn mir danach ist, könnte ich dich einfach in den See werfen."

„Warte nur ab, wenn ich wieder groß bin."

„Bis dahin hat es noch lange Zeit." Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde breiter. „Du kannst ja nicht einmal zaubern, Potty."

Egal wie Harry es drehte und wendete, er war tatsächlich in Dracos Hand und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er musste fliehen, irgendwie. Doch so sehr er auch überlegte, keiner seiner Pläne schien auch nur im Ansatz erfolgversprechend.

„Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?", fragte er, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„An der heulenden Hütte. Da hört keiner dein Gezeter."

Draco hielt die Flasche ein Stück höher und tatsächlich erkannte Harry das bekannte Spukhaus, wenn auch sehr verzerrt.

„Hättest du nicht eine bessere Flasche nehmen können? Da wird man ja verrückt bei", murrte er, doch der blonde Junge ignorierte sein Gejammer.

„Wir sind hier nicht bei _Wünsch dir was_", gab er unfreundlich zurück.

„Was hast du überhaupt davon, mich festzuhalten. Ha, ha. Es war lustig. Du hattest deinen Spaß. Reicht es nicht endlich mal? Dir ist doch durchaus klar, dass ich jedem auf die Nase binden werde, wer mich festgehalten hat."

„Und ich werde alles so drehen, dass du keine Beweise gegen mich hast. Ich bin nicht blöd, Potter."

Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu erwidern. So war das schon immer gewesen, seitdem sie sich kannten. Harry wusste immer, dass Malfoy irgendetwas im Schilde führte, aber beweisen konnte er es schlussendlich nie. Und so hatte Malfoy nie seine verdiente Strafe erhalten. Außer einmal, im ersten Schuljahr, aber das zählte nicht so recht.

Als hätte Draco seine Gedanken gelesen, begann er zu lachen. „Wenn du jetzt dein Gesicht sehen könntest. Das ist wirklich herrlich."

Harry kehrte dem lachenden Slytherin schließlich den Rücken zu und sprach kein Wort mehr. So blieb er bis zum Ende des Hogsmeade Rundgangs auch sitzen. Erst als es plötzlich wärmer und lauter wurde, horchte er wieder auf. Wenn er die Geräusche richtig deutete, war er in den Drei Besen.


	4. Doppelt geschrumpft

Aus der Tasche hörte er die dumpfen Stimmen mehrerer Schüler, doch es war so undeutlich, dass er kein Wort verstand. Es wurde warm in seiner Flasche und verärgert zog Harry seinen Umhang aus. Offenbar hatte Malfoy ihn vollkommen vergessen. Ab und zu vernahm er Dracos Stimme, doch auch ihn konnte er nicht richtig verstehen. Nur ein paar Wortfetzen verirrten sich in seine Flasche. Manchmal hörte er auch seinen Namen, offenbar wurde viel über sein Verschwinden gesprochen. Malfoy, dieser elende Heuchler, lachte sich bestimmt ins Fäustchen und ergötzte sich an der Sorge seiner Freunde. Sicher hatten Hermine und Ron ihn schon überall gesucht.

Es rumpelte kurz und dann setzte sich Malfoy schließlich in Bewegung. Harry konnte das Schwanken mittlerweile schon im Schlaf deuten. Dieses Mal wirkten die Schritte des Slytherins unsicher. Vielleicht hatte er ein wenig zu viel getrunken, dachte er hoffnungsvoll. Ein guter Zeitpunkt für einen Fluchtversuch.

Er klopfte gegen das Glas.

„Malfoy!", rief er.

Eine kühle Brise wehte durch den Deckel und Harry atmete tief durch. Die stickige Luft in der Flasche war mittlerweile wirklich unangenehm. „Malfoy!" rief er noch einmal.

Endlich wurde die Flasche aus der Brusttasche genommen und Harry konnte seine Umgebung wieder, mehr oder weniger klar, erkennen. Es war zwar schon ziemlich Dunkel, doch die sternenklare Nacht erhellte den Weg, der vor ihm lag.

„Was gibt's denn, Potty?", zischte der Slytherin und hielt sich die Flasche vor das Gesicht, um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ich krieg keine Luft mehr", versuchte Harry es halbherzig. Vielleicht fiel der Slytherin darauf ja rein.

„Deswegen habe ich dich ja raus geholt", entgegnete der Slytherin und setzte sich in Bewegung. Harry kannte den Weg. Er führte nach Hogwarts.

„Du bist ganz schön mutig, mich überall mit hin zu schleppen. Was, wenn mich jemand entdeckt?"

„Wie wir vorhin schon gesehen haben, tut das keiner. Nicht einmal deine allerbeste Freundin, das Schlammblut Granger."

Der Slytherin lachte höhnisch und Harry wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als endlich wieder groß zu sein, um Draco ein paar auf die Nase zu hauen. Ob das bluten würde? Hoffentlich!

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, Potter. Schade, dass du so klein bist."

Harry schwieg und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er hatte schon im Honigtopf einige Zauberversuche unternommen, doch die waren weiterhin fruchtlos geblieben. Wie lange konnte so ein Schock dauern? Noch einmal zog er seinen Zauberstab: „Diffindo."

Nichts geschah.

„Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis, Potter. Ich habe die Flasche magisch versiegelt. Du kannst darin nicht zaubern."

Harry klappte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er war nicht fähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Dieser miese, hinterhältige, kleine...

„Schockiert? Das hättest du dir aber wirklich denken können. Obwohl natürlich sonst das Schlammblut das Denken für dich übernimmt."

Warum fiel Harry ausgerechnet in diesem Moment die Geschichte mit dem Flaschengeist ein, den man nur zurück in seine Flasche locken musste, um sich selbst zu retten? Draco war kein Flaschengeist.

„Halt endlich den Mund, Malfoy", schleuderte Harry ihm entgegen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn der selbstgefällige Slytherin weiter vor sich hin plapperte.

Er wusste im selben Moment, dass das so ziemlich die schlechteste Antwort gewesen war, denn Draco schüttelte die Flasche erneut.

„Es steht dir nicht, wenn du so frech bist", zischte der Slytherin.

Harry setzte sich auf den Flaschenboden und ließ sich schließlich von Draco durch die Nacht tragen. Etwas anderes blieb ihm sowieso nicht übrig.

Draco ging nicht wirklich schnell, vielleicht war er doch betrunkener, als er vorgab. In seinem Kopf setzte sich ein verrückter Plan zusammen. Hastig kramte er nach der Schachtel mit den Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien und förderte einen der grünen Kekse zutage, die ihn überhaupt erst in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatten. Der Keks leuchtete grell durch die dunkle Nacht.

„Was hast du da?", fragte Malfoy argwöhnisch.

„Nichts", entgegnete Harry unschuldig und führte den Keks zum Mund.

„Ist das eins von den Dingern, die du gegessen hast, um klein zu werden?"

„Vielleicht."

„Her damit. Ich weiß was du vorhast. Du willst wieder größer werden."

Harry hatte keine Ahnung ob das wohl tatsächlich funktionieren würde, doch er würde nicht noch einmal so verrückt sein und das testen.

Draco zog indessen den Korken von der Flasche.

„Accio Keks", flüsterte er und das leuchtende Gebäck hüpfte aus Harrys Hand und flog hinüber zu Draco.

„Sieht ganz schön ungesund aus", kommentierte Draco den Keks. „Was macht der?"

„Ich weiß nicht", log Harry.

Vielleicht funktionierte es. Sein Herz klopfte schlug schneller, als er sah, wie Draco den Keks plötzlich zu seinem Mund hob. Doch er roch nur daran. Harry hätte vor Enttäuschung beinahe aufgeschrien. Er musste Malfoy irgendwie dazu bringen, den Keks zu schlucken. Wenn Draco auch klein war, dann würde die Flasche fallen und Harry war frei. Er könnte sie beide wieder wachsen lassen und Draco danach ganz zaubereruntypisch verprügeln für seinen „lustigen" Scherz. Draco verschloss die Flasche wieder, was Harry enttäuscht zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Probier ihn doch. Die machen ganz unterschiedliche Sachen", lockte er den Slytherin, doch dieser sah ihn nur mitleidig an.

„Denkst du ich falle auf so einen billigen Trick herein?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht, doch dann grinste er plötzlich und setzte sich den Keks beinahe liebevoll auf seine Fingerspitze.

„Wohl bekommt's", sagte er lächelnd und aß den Keks behutsam.

Die Wirkung setzte augenblicklich ein. Plötzlich ging es abwärts und Harry hatte keine Sekunde, um sich irgendwo Halt zu suchen. Das war auch ziemlich unsinnig bei einer glatten Glasflasche. Als die Flasche auf den Boden traf, ging ein heftiger Ruck durch die ganze Flasche, riss Harry von den Füßen und dann sah er Sterne. Doch selbst in seinem benommenen Zustand wusste er, dass die gottverdammte Flasche nicht zerbrochen war.

Draco indessen saß nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg auf dem Hosenboden und sah erstaunt an sich herunter.

„Wahnsinn, das funktioniert ja wirklich."

„Hab ich doch gesagt", antwortete Harry säuerlich, seiner Befreiung immer noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Draco würde sich gleich wieder zurückverwandeln und im besten Fall die Flasche und ihn wieder mitnehmen, während er sie im schlechtesten Fall einfach auf dem Waldboden liegen ließ. Sie waren nämlich nicht weit entfernt vom verbotenen Wald.

„Da haben die Weasley Zwillinge tatsächlich einmal etwas Gutes gemacht."

Da war tatsächlich Bewunderung in seiner Stimme.

„Toll, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Harry ziemlich ironisch. Er setzte sich schließlich einfach hin und harrte seines Schicksals.

„Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, was ich nun mit dir mache, Potty. Ich könnte dich hier liegen lassen", sinnierte Draco gerade von draußen und ging vorsichtig um die Flasche herum, sodass Harry seine Stimme nur noch undeutlich vernehmen konnte.

Außerdem hatte etwas anderes ihn in seinen Bann geschlagen. Hinter Draco war ein leuchtendes Paar Augen aufgetaucht, das unablässig seine kleinen Schritte beobachtete. Vielleicht eine Katze, oder ein Fuchs.

Harry klopfte gegen die Scheibe, denn Draco schien die Gefahr noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Egal, was der Slytherin ihm die letzten zwei Tage angetan hatte, Harry fehlte die Kaltblütigkeit, die dem jungen Mann, der da um seine Flasche tapste, zu eigen war.

„Malfoy, hinter dir!", schrie er nach draußen.

Endlich hörte der Slytherin ihn und wandte sich um. Als er die glühenden Augen des Tieres sah, zückte er seinen Zauberstab: „Engorgio!"

Doch wie schon bei Harry geschah nichts. Also lag es nicht nur an der Flasche.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich panisch. „Wieso funktioniert das nicht?", rief er angstvoll.

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Harry lief nun selbst in seiner Flasche herum und stemmte sich gegen den Korken. „Du musst hier rein."

Vorsichtig, um das Tier nicht zu provozieren, schlich Draco bis hin zum Korken. Erneut versuchte er es mit einem Zauberspruch, doch nur ein paar Funken sprühten hervor.

Wie wahnsinnig drückte er nun gegen den Korken. Das Tier kroch näher heran: Eine riesige Katze. Vielleicht war sie auch gar nicht so groß, doch von seinem Momentanen Standpunkt aus, wirkte sie gigantisch.

„Zieh doch endlich, Malfoy!", schrie er so laut er konnte.

Draußen zog Draco wie verrückt am Korken, doch der bewegte sich nur millimeterweise. Dann plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und der Korken trudelte nach draußen. Draco wurde zurück geschleudert und die Katze setzte zum Sprung an.

Harry griff nach dem Arm des Slytherins und zerrte ihn durch den Flaschenhals: Keine Sekunde zu früh, die Krallen der Katze schrammten haarscharf an Draco vorbei und machten ein quietschendes Geräusch auf dem Glas.

Das Tier miaute verärgert und gab der Flasche einen Schlag, die sie bestimmt einen Meter rollen ließ. Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich an Draco festzuhalten, damit er nicht aus der Flasche geschleudert wurde. Dann endlich kam die Flasche zum Stillstand.


	5. Näher an den Sternen

„Toll gemacht, Malfoy." Fluchend klopfte Harry sich den Dreck von der Hose. „Wirklich, absolut großartig."

Draco seinerseits war nun aufgesprungen und funkelte den Gryffindor böse an. „DU hast gesagt, ach nimm doch einen Keks, da passiert schon nichts. Nennst du das hier nichts? Ich kann nicht einmal mehr zaubern."

„Das konnte ich doch nicht wissen. Du hast gesagt du hast die Flasche verhext."

„Hab ich überhaupt nicht, ich habe nur gedacht, dass du es glauben würdest."

Harry warf ein Stück Brot nach Malfoy, das den blonden Slytherin am Kopf traf. „Wieso erzählst du auch so einen Blödsinn?"

„Hör sofort auf nach mir zu werfen", ereiferte sich Draco.

„Und wenn nicht? Was machst du dann? Hast du dann noch so eine tolle Idee?"

„Deine Idee ist überhaupt schuld daran, dass wir irgendwo zwischen dem verbotenen Wald und Hogwarts in einer Flasche sitzen. Hättest du nicht einfach deine Hausaufgaben machen können?"

Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu erwidern. Er saß fest. Mit seinem Erzfeind in einer verblödeten Flasche, mitten in der Nacht, nahe einem Wald voller Monster die für ihn jetzt im Moment mindestens zehn Meter groß waren.

„Nimm halt nächstes Mal keine Kekse von mir", sagte er störrisch und kickte ein weiteres Stück Brot nach Malfoy.

„Lass das endlich. Wer weiß, wo wir das nächste Mal welches bekommen."

„So weit kann es doch gar nicht zum Schloss sein", versuchte Harry es.

„Natürlich ist es das. Ich war ja gerade einmal aus Hogsmeade raus. Von hier aus sind es noch locker dreißig Minuten bis zum Schloss."

Dazu fiel Harry nun wirklich nichts mehr ein und er ließ sich schließlich zu Boden sinken. Die Flasche kippelte unangenehm und er stand lieber wieder auf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach loslaufen", schlug Draco vage vor, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe ja nicht einmal mehr eine Ahnung, in welche Richtung wir gegangen sind."

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte der Slytherin nun wesentlich ratloser als vorher.

Plötzlich schien der Boden zu beben und ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, hielt Harry sich an Draco fest. Draco war jedoch ebenfalls viel zu beschäftigt damit, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als Harry einen blöden Spruch aufs Auge zu drücken.

„Da läuft jemand", wisperte er.

„Hallo!", rief Harry so laut er konnte.

„Hey!", schrie nun auch Draco, doch die Schritte wurden zwar lauter und ließen den Waldboden erzittern, doch niemand schien sie zu hören, denn die Menschen, die dort gingen, die beachteten sie nicht.

Als die Schritte endlich leiser wurden wagte sich Draco als erster aus der Flasche. „Wenigstens haben sie die Katze verscheucht. Und beim nächsten Mal klammerst du dich gefälligst nicht an meinen Arm, wie ein verschüchtertes, kleines Mädchen."

Harry spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Kopf schoss, doch er weigerte sich, Draco darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Draußen sah Draco sich nun ziemlich orientierungslos um. „Bei Merlins Bart, wenn man klein ist, sieht alles ganz anders aus", fluchte er und trat gegen die Flasche.

„Auch schon gemerkt?"

Das _Trottel _sparte er sich auf. So nervtötend und demütigend es war, er war auf Draco angewiesen, genauso wie Draco auf ihn und das schmeckte Harry überhaupt nicht. Aber eine andere Wahl hatte er auch nicht.

„Ich kann nicht einmal mehr die Lichter von Hogsmeade sehen", murmelte Draco ziemlich kleinlaut. Offenbar begriff er langsam, dass sein geschmackloser Scherz ziemlich nach hinten losgegangen war.

„Wir müssen uns wohl für eine Richtung entscheiden", sagte Harry schlicht und kletterte nun ebenfalls aus der Flasche. Der laue Nachtwind war angenehm kühl und erfrischend auf seiner Haut. In der Flasche war es die meiste Zeit sehr stickig gewesen. „Vielleicht sollten wir nicht unbedingt im Dunkeln weitergehen."

„Uhh...", machte Draco, „hat Potty Angst im Dunkeln?"

„Ja." erwiderte Harry sarkastisch. „Vielleicht könntest du dein Gehirn mal für irgendetwas anderes nutzen, als damit nur Sprüche zu kloppen. Die hört hier draußen sowieso niemand."

Draco schien mit seinen Worten nicht so recht etwas anfangen zu können, er wiegte lediglich den Kopf ein wenig unentschlossen, doch dann kam er zu ihm hinüber.

„Dann lass uns doch mal einen Blick da runter werfen", er zeigte zum Abgang auf ihrer Linken. Nun, Abhang war vermutlich übertrieben, doch für jemanden in ihrer Größe war die sanfte Kerbe des Weges eine kaum überwindbare Kluft.

Harry reckte sich und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, doch er konnte nicht in das Tal schauen, das sich normalerweise sanft neben dem normalen Weg nach Hogsmeade erstreckte. Vielleicht befanden sie sich auch mittendrin, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit die Flasche bei ihrer Flucht gerollt war, auch wenn er ein paar Schüler den Weg vor ihnen genommen hatten. Aber Schüler wandelten eben nicht immer nur auf den erlaubten Wegen. Vielleicht waren es auch gar keine Schüler gewesen, sondern ein paar Muggelkinder auf dem Weg zur nächsten Party. Immerhin war es Samstag.

Draco erklomm eine kleine Mauer, vielleicht war es auch so etwas wie ein Bordstein und sah sich um. „Mir kommt hier einfach gar nichts bekannt vor." meinte er ein wenig hilflos.

Harry tat es ihm gleich, der kleine Bordstein wirkte auf ihn wie eine meterhohe Mauer und stand bald neben Draco. „Da hast du wohl recht." erwiderte er resignierend

Der Slytherin ließ sich auf dem kleinen Mäuerchen nieder und ließ die Beine baumeln. „Trotzdem lustig, so klein zu sein."

„Es ist furchtbar", ereiferte sich Harry.

„Warum denn? Für nur mal einen Abend oder so..."

„Bisher habe ich meinen Abend in einer Flasche verbracht", knurrte er.

„Stimmt", sinnierte Draco.

Harry starrte in den wolkenlosen Himmel. „Wir müssen Irgendjemanden finden, der uns hilft."

„Und wo willst du den finden? Sollen wir ein paar Wanderern auflauern?"

„Wir sind nun nicht gerade in der Wildnis."

„Aber näher daran, als mir lieb ist. Ich weiß, warum der verdammte Wald verboten ist."

Harry konnte sich vage an sein erstes Schuljahr erinnern. Er und Draco waren aufgrund einer Strafarbeit im Wald gewesen und Draco hatte ziemliche Angst gehabt. Der Schock schien tiefer gesessen zu haben als er gedacht hatte und das ließ ihn schmunzeln.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig, Potter", kommentierte Draco verärgert das albere Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Doch, definitiv, das war witzig."

Draco warf einen Stein nach ihm. „Ich lass mir meinen Abend von dir nicht vermiesen. Sorgen machen kann ich mir auch morgen noch."

Da hatte der Slytherin wohl nicht ganz Unrecht, fand Harry, auch wenn ihm das Kleinsein entscheiden auf den Keks ging. Er war aber auch schon länger in diesem Zustand als Draco. Morgen früh würde der andere es genauso hassen.

„Ich meine, warum muss man überhaupt groß sein? So ist es doch auch nicht schlecht", philosophierte Draco bereits drauflos.

„Mh...", machte Harry. „Weil es viel einfacher ist, wenn man größer ist." Dass das stimmte, wusste er. Er wusste nur nicht warum das so war.

„Aber warum wollen denn alle immer größer sein?", Malfoy schien eine seltsame Laune zu haben. Vielleicht waren das auch die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols. Er hatte schließlich in den Drei Besen etwas getrunken. Oder vielleicht lag es auch an dem neongrünen Keks...

„Weil man dann eben größer als andere sein kann?"

„Und was hat man davon?"

Harry hatte sich nie Gedanken, darum gemacht, dass Draco Malfoy genau wie er ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, Sorgen oder vergleichbarem war, für ihn war er immer der miese Rivale gewesen, der sich wo er ging und stand, über ihn, seine Familie, seine Freunde und sein Haus lustig machte. Doch jetzt gerade im Moment war das alles fort. Schließlich legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zum Sternenzelt empor. Der Gedanke der ihm kam, klang zwar albern, doch schließlich sprach er ihn aus.

„Vielleicht wollen alle größer sein, weil man dann näher an den Sternen ist."


	6. Ein Baum in der Nacht

„Weißt du Potter, vielleicht hast du damit gar nicht so Unrecht."

Ein wenig verwundert sah Harry zu dem Slytherin hinüber, der sich vorsichtig von der Mauer herunter gleiten ließ.

„Was denn?", fragte Draco.

„Nichts. Ist nur ungewohnt, das aus deinem Mund zu hören."

„Die ganze Situation ist ungewohnt", entgegnete Draco säuerlich. „Und jetzt komm endlich von der Mauer runter, wir brauchen einen Schlafplatz für die Nacht."

Tatsächlich folgte Harry ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort in die sternenklare Nacht hinein.

Sie stoppten nach einer Weile am Stamm einer riesigen Eiche. Harry konnte die Krone des Baumes von hier aus nicht erkennen, so groß war der Baum.

„Vielleicht wäre es nicht die verkehrteste Idee dort oben zu schlafen", überlegte Draco. „Hier unten passiert zu viel."

Vermutlich hatte der andere damit Recht und Harry sah ihm interessiert zu, wie er sich eine passende Stelle zum Klettern suchte. Nachdem er jedoch einmal um den Baum herum gegangen war, gab er auf.

„Du könntest mir wenigstens helfen", knurrte der Slytherin.

„Und wie?", entgegnete Harry spöttisch. „Das letzte Mal, als ich dir helfen wollte, hast du dich bitterlich beklagt."

Draco machte eine verächtliche Geste und griff beherzt nach einem Vorsprung in der knorrigen Rinde. Tatsächlich gelangte er dadurch einige Meter, vielleicht waren es auch nur Zentimeter, wenn man so klein war wie sie wirkte nur alles andere viel größer, höher.

„Möchtest du da unten bleiben?", rief er Harry zu und Harry erwachte endlich aus seiner Starre.

Vorsichtig griff er nach dem ersten Vorsprung, an dem sich auch Draco festgehalten hatte und schob sich schließlich ächzend in die Höhe. Harry hatte zwar keine Höhenangst, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes auf seinem Feuerblitz zu sitzen, oder eben am Stamm eines Baumes zu hängen, während der Wind an seinem Umhang zerrte. Wenigstens hatte er seinen noch, es wurde langsam kalt.

„Gibt es dort oben irgendetwas, wo wir Rast machen können?", rief er zu ihm hoch.

„Nein", kam von Oben die Antwort. „Ich sehe Nichts."

Harry wurde es langsam nun wirklich Unwohl. Der Boden war verdammt weit entfernt und der erste Ast schien kilometerweit entfernt zu sein. Er sah, wie Dracos Fuß wegrutschte und für einen Moment dachte er, das der Slytherin gleich in die Tiefe stürzen würde, doch Draco suchte sich seinen Halt wie ein geübter Kletterer und verlor kein Wort darüber. Und dann zog er sich plötzlich über eine Kante und war fort.

Erschrocken beeilte sich Harry, ihm hinterher zu kommen, doch das erwies sich als gar nicht so einfach. Scheinbar hatte der Slytherin einiges mehr an Übung als er. Keuchend erreichte er schließlich den Vorsprung und hievte sich mit letzter Kraft in das Astloch hoch.

„Nicht hübsch, aber sicher."

„Und feucht", antwortete Harry, ziemlich außer Atem.

Draco schien sich einen gehässigen Kommentar regelrecht verkneifen zu müssen, denn seine Lippen zuckten amüsiert.

„Was auch immer du sagen willst: Behalte es bloß für dich", knurrte er und sah dann ins Tal hinunter. Von hier aus sah er die Lichter von Hogsmeade endlich wieder.

„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt eine Richtung", seufzte er erleichtert.

Draco nickte und ließ sich weiter hinten im Astloch nieder. „Weck mich, wenn es hell wird."

Harry tippte sich an die Stirn. „Sag, wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts? Ich werde genauso schlafen, wie du."

„Wie du meinst."

Schulterzuckend setzte sich Draco zurecht. Harry sah, dass er fröstelte und war hin und hergerissen. Das da war immer noch Draco Malfoy, sein Erzfeind. Ebenso hatte sich dieser Erzfeind bisher nicht viel anders verhalten als sonst, mit dem minimalen Unterschied, dass sie eine philosophische Diskussion geführt hatten. Anders herum fühlte er sich gerade Draco näher, als allen anderen Menschen die er kannte. Vielleicht, weil es eine Tatsache war. Wer konnte wohl dieses hilflose Gefühl, das er hatte, besser verstehen, als jemand, dem es genau so erging? Sie waren klein, sie waren ihrer Zauberkraft beraubt und sie hatten keine Ahnung wo sie sich befanden. In Ordnung, das stimmte nicht, sie hatten eine vage Ahnung, zumindest lag Hogsmeade vor ihnen und sie konnten sich am Tage einen neuen Weg bahnen.

Nachdenklich sah Draco nach Draußen und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

Schließlich seufzte Harry und zog seinen Umhang aus, den er dann ungefragt über Draco ausbreitete. „Wenn du das jemandem erzählst, bringe ich dich auf der Stelle um?"

„Womit?", fragte Draco, doch er lächelte. Tatsächlich war das Lächeln nicht so überheblich wie sonst. „Mit deinen Händen?"

„Wenn's sein muss, ja", lachte Harry und zog ein Stück Umhang über seine Beine. Tatsächlich wurde es kühl.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Harry war beinahe schon weg gedämmert, als Draco plötzlich sagte. „Siehst du, Potter, man muss gar nicht so groß sein. Von hier aus ist man viel näher an den Sternen."

..::~::..

Harry erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Die Vögel zwitscherten ohrenbetäubend und sein Nacken tat höllisch weh, denn er hatte die ganze Nacht in einer ziemlich unbequemen Position verharrt. Dracos blonder Schopf war auf seine Schulter gesunken und er spürte dessen warmen Körper an seiner Seite. Der Atem des anderen ging gleichmäßig und ruhig, scheinbar schien er noch tief und fest zu schlafen.

So verharrte Harry schließlich eine Weile, denn ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, Draco zu wecken, auch wenn er es seiner eigenen Verschlafenheit zuschrieb und so döste er eine Weile vor sich hin, angeschmiegt an den drahtigen Körper des blonden Slytherins, der sich schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile regte.

Gähnend richtete er sich auf und sah ein wenig verwundert zu Harry hinüber.

Harry konnte gar nicht anders, über den verwunderten Blick musste er einfach lachen. „Auch schon wach?"

„Du solltest mich wecken", murrte Draco verschlafen und unterdrückte ein erneutes Gähnen.

Harry streckte sich und kroch nach vorne um aus dem Astloch zu schauen. Die Vögel im Geäst machten einen irren Krach, was er missbilligend zur Kenntnis nahm. Ein wenig mehr Schlaf wäre vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt gewesen. Ein Tautropfen zersprang auf seiner Schulter.

„Uargh", machte Harry angewidert und schüttelte sich. Eine Hälfte seines Kopfes war komplett nass, die andere zumindest feucht.

Draco begann zu lachen. „Damit hättest du dir wenigstens die Dusche gespart."

Grollend gab Harry Draco einen Schubs und wrang sein nasses Haar aus. So oder so war vermutlich ein Schnupfen vorprogrammiert, immerhin hatten sie die ganze Nacht in einem feuchten, muffigen Astloch verbracht.

Wie an jedem Morgen, seit seinem schicksalhaften Keks während der Zaubertrankstunde, versuchte er, einen Zauber zustande zu bringen, doch die Bemühung blieb vergeblich.

Draco tat es ihm gleich, gebrauchte aber wesentlich mehr Schimpfworte, als ihm kein Zauber gelang.

„Na, sag mal...", rief Harry milde entrüstet. „Hat Mami dir das Fluchen nicht verboten?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und seine Miene wurde hart.

„Was meine Mami mir verbietet und was nicht, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an. Vielleicht hätte deine Mami gut daran getan, dir..." Er verstummte. Offenbar war ihm gerade der Gedanke gekommen, dass Harrys Mutter wohl ganz offensichtlich keine Zeit gehabt hatte, ihm irgendetwas beizubringen.

Auf seinem Gesicht lag eine Spur Verlegenheit, wie er sie noch nie bei dem Slytherin gesehen hatte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Draco ihn nicht verletzten wollen. Harry fühlte sich seltsamerweise auch gar nicht verletzt, auch wenn er normalerweise keinerlei Geduld mit Leuten hatte, die sich über seine verstorbenen Eltern lustig machten und Draco hatte das schon oft zu spüren bekommen.

Dann ließ Draco sich vorsichtig aus dem Astloch hinab und machte sich an den Abstieg. Harry hatte sowieso nicht erwartet, eine Entschuldigung von ihm zu hören, doch die Tatsache, dass es ihm ganz offensichtlich Leid tat, genügte ihm vollkommen.

Als die Sonne schließlich höher stieg, waren sie beinahe fertig mit dem Abstieg und als Harry endlich, nach Stunden, wie es sich anfühlte, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, fühlte er sich so optimistisch, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„In die Richtung liegt Hogsmeade", rief er selbstsicher. „Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir heute Abend nicht wieder in Hogwarts sind."

Draco folgte ihm schweigend.


	7. Whiskey Cola

Schon seit Stunden folgte Harry Draco durch das dichte Geäst des Waldes. Er hatte die Orientierung verloren und er hatte bestimmt schon seit zwei Stunden den Himmel nicht mehr gesehen, denn das Geäst der Bäume war dicht und vertrieb jeden Sonnenstrahl. So merkte er zuerst gar nicht, dass es dämmerte. Sie hatten schon eine Weile nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, doch als es zunehmend dunkler wurde, blieb Draco plötzlich stehen und sah sich nach ihm um.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, sagte er verwirrt. Wir hätten schon vor Stunden den Weg erreichen müssen, der an Hagrids Hütte entlang führt."

Harry seufzte. „Ich befürchte, dass wir nur tiefer in den Wald gegangen sind. Von hier aus ist es sicher nicht mehr weit, in den verbotenen Teil des Waldes."

Harry wusste von Hagrid, dass der Wald bis nach Hogsmeade reichte, doch war er am Saum des Dorfes weniger dicht und eben auch nicht verboten.

Verärgert trat Draco gegen die hervorstehende Wurzel einer knorrigen Pflanze. „Scheiß Wald", fluchte er.

Harry pflichtete ihm im Stillen bei. Wie hatten sie nur in eine solche Situation geraten können? Das war einfach nicht auszuhalten.

Verärgert ließ Draco sich nach einer Weile auf einer Wurzel nieder. „Zwecklos. So kommen wir hier nie heraus."

Harry ließ sich neben ihm auf die Wurzel sinken. Seine Füße taten weh. Den ganzen Tag waren sie gelaufen. Und er hatte Hunger. Ziemlich großen Hunger sogar. Sein Magen knurrte laut.

„Ich hab auch Hunger", maulte Malfoy.

„Wir sind vorhin an einem Beerenstrauch vorbei gekommen", schlug Harry halbherzig vor.

„Findest du den in der Dämmerung?", entgegnete Malfoy verächtlich.

„Nein", musste Harry zustimmen. „Aber versuchen könnten wir es wenigstens."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort glitt Draco von der Wurzel herunter und stapfte in die Richtung, aus der er vermutete, dass sie gekommen waren. Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie der Slytherin sich da so sicher sein konnte, aber er folgte ihm.

Tatsächlich fanden sie sogar das Brombeergestrüpp, das Harry vorhin gesehen hatte, doch die Dornen hingen bedrohlich über ihren Köpfen und als Harry versuchte, eine der Brombeeren zu lösen, wurde er beinahe aufgespießt.

Die halbreife Brombeere, an einigen Stellen noch rot, purzelte schließlich auf den Boden und erschlug beinahe Draco, der gerade in eine andere Richtung sah.

„Pass doch auf", raunzte er Harry an, doch er hielt brav die Brombeere fest, damit sie nicht wieder ins Gebüsch rollte. Als er ein Stück aus der Brombeere löste und es sich gierig in den Mund steckte, ging ein schaudern durch seinen Körper.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

Draco schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, zwang sich aber dennoch, die Frucht herunter zu schlucken.

„Sauer", wimmerte er und schmatzte geräuschvoll. „Einfach ekelhaft."

Harry war jedoch viel zu hungrig, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, dass die Brombeere vielleicht nicht schmeckte, er brach ebenfalls ein Stück heraus und aß es. Die Frucht war wirklich unerträglich sauer, doch Harry zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen und sich vor allem nichts anmerken zu lassen. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Hier draußen gab es gar nicht die Möglichkeit, wählerisch zu sein.

Draco schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn stumm schob er sich Stück um Stück der sauren Beere in den Mund und sah dabei eindeutig gequält aus.

Einige Ameisen kamen vorbei, angelockt von dem Saft der Brombeere und Harry und Draco überließen ihnen bereitwillig den Rest. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil Ameisen sehr imposant wirkten, wenn man so klein war wie Harry und Draco.

Schweigend setzten sie sich erneut in Bewegung. Ein paar Glühwürmchen erhellten die Nacht, doch ansonsten wurde es langsam wirklich finster, nicht so wie gestern, als sie gemütlich in den Sternenhimmel geblickt hatten. Das hier war beinahe schon bedrohlich.

„Autsch", machte Draco vorne und dann sah Harry ihn nicht mehr. Er stürmte nach vorne und wäre beinahe ebenfalls gestürzt. Eine Loch im Boden, vielleicht ein Kaninchenbau oder etwas Ähnliches. Harry ruderte mit den Armen, um nicht ebenfalls hinunter zu stürzen.

„Draco?", rief er hinunter.

„Ja...", klang es dumpf.

„Ich komme zu dir runter."

Harry hörte einen ziemlich unfeinen Fluch aus dem Loch und machte sich dann vorsichtig an den Abstieg. Irgendetwas schepperte blechern. Blech? Im Wald?

„Kannst du etwas da unten sehen?", rief er noch einmal.

„Nein, verdammt. Aber hier unten ist irgendetwas."

Harry rutschte das letzte Stück des Lochs hinunter. Er musste husten, als der Staub aufstieg und seine Augen brannten. Offenbar bahnte sich nur selten der Regen seinen Weg hier hinein.

Dann sah er Dracos Gestalt, der vor einer Abzweigung stand, die offenbar tiefer in die Erde führte.

„Da drin ist irgendetwas. Ich glaube eine Dose. Vielleicht ist da noch etwas drin." Dracos Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll.

Harry arbeitete sich tastend an ihm vorbei und stieß auf das Metall vor ihm. Er tastete vorsichtig.

„Tatsächlich, eine Dose. Ich glaube sie ist sogar noch verschlossen." Er hatte den Verschluss ergriffen, der immer noch unbeschadet an dem Gefäß hing.

„Dann lass uns sie aufmachen", erwiderte Draco gierig und schob ihn zur Seite.

„Das wirst du kaum alleine schaffen", entgegnete Harry spöttisch.

„Unsinn." Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, während Harry dem Slytherin amüsiert zusah, wie er sich mit dem Verschluss abmühte. Vielleicht war es auch gar keine Dose mit Nahrung, sondern eine Getränkedose, dann würden sie gleich fortgespült werden.

„Wäre es nicht sicherer, wenn wir nur ein kleines Loch hinein schlagen?", schlug er Draco vor.

Schwer atmend ließ Draco von der Dose ab.

„Meinetwegen, Mr. Oberschlau." Mit einer gespielt unterwürfigen Verbeugung entfernte sich Draco von der Dose.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Der Slytherin konnte ja so lästig sein. Er sah sich um und fand nach einer Weile sogar einen passenden Stein. Mit aller Kraft hieb er gegen den Verschluss, er war sich sicher, dass dies die schwächste Stelle der Verpackung war, doch außer einem metallischen _Klong _war nichts zu hören und auch nichts zu sehen. Noch einmal warf er sich mit voller Kraft dagegen, den spitzen Stein vornweg, doch wieder geschah nichts.

Draco grinste im schwächer werdenden Tageslicht amüsiert vor sich hin. „Vielleicht sollten wir einmal beide an dem Öffner ziehen."

„Willst du von der Flüssigkeit in den Kaninchenbau gesaugt werden?", gab Harry zu bedenken.

Der Slytherin wiegte den Kopf. „Dann machen wir sie nicht ganz auf, sondern nur so, dass die Schnittkante sich öffnet."

Harry seufzte. Zu verlieren hatten sie schließlich sowieso nichts mehr.

Als Beide an dem Verschluss nach Leibeskräften zerrten, war plötzlich ein Klicken und Zischen zu hören. Erschrocken ließ Harry los und auch Draco tat es ihm gleich. Aus den feinen Ritzen sprudelten ein paar Blasen mit bräunlichem Schaum.

Draco sah Harry zweifelnd an.

„Das war deine Idee", knurrte Harry.

Zu seiner Verwunderung nickte Draco jedoch nur und hielt schließlich den Mund an die Rillen und er sah, dass der Slytherin trank.

„Und?", fragte er neugierig.

Draco schüttelte sich. „Eine Dose Whiskey Cola."

„In einer Dose?"

Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Muggel mögen so etwas."

„Woher weißt du denn, was Muggel mögen?"

Draco verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Ich weiß eine Menge mehr Dinge, als du denkst, Potter."

Harry ließ es dabei bleiben. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mit dem Slytherin zu streiten, es brachte sie weder vorwärts, noch stand ihm der Sinn danach.

Als er einen Schluck nahm, breitete sich eine heiße Wärme in seinem Magen aus und stieg ihm sofort zu Kopf. Er hatte noch nie etwas Stärkeres als Butterbier getrunken und das hier war um einiges Stärker.

„Es wird warm." kicherte Malfoy.

Es wurde wirklich überall warm. Vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, die letzte Nacht hatte er erbärmlich gefroren, denn Malfoy hatte sich in seinen Umhang eingerollt und er hatte die meiste Zeit frierend wachgelegen. Nun, wenigstens passierte ihm das nun nicht noch einmal. Er fragte sich, wie viel Whiskey Cola man wohl brauchte, wenn man so klein war, wie sie, um vollständig betrunken zu sein.

Draco schien etwas ähnliches zu überlegen, dennoch nahm er einen erneuten Schluck und ließ sich dann auf den staubigen Boden sinken.

„Wenigstens haben wir jetzt gute Verpflegung." rief er grinsend. Harry glaubte zumindest, dass er grinste, er konnte kaum noch etwas erkennen. Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden.

Er stand erneut auf, doch dieses Mal drehte sich alles um ihn herum. Ganz offenbar der Alkohol, er hatte noch nie wirklich getrunken und er musste sich an den Rändern der Dose festhalten, um nicht einfach wieder umzufallen.

Draco lachte laut. „Wie niedlich, Potty."

Harry ignorierte ihn und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck. Sollte der alberne Slytherin nur kichern und lachen, das war ihm herzlich egal.

„Lass mir auch noch was drin", knurrte er nun, aber nicht wirklich verärgert und trat neben Harry. Zumindest versuchte er es, er schwankte bedrohlich und musste sich an Harrys Hemd festhalten.

„Aha", rief Harry triumphierend. „Wie niedlich, Malfoy." Er streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf mahnte ihn eine Stimme, sich nicht so furchtbar albern aufzuführen, aber irgendwie gelang ihm das nicht.

„Mach das noch mal", kiekste Malfoy.

Harry gab dem Slytherin einen Schubs, der ihn zu Boden taumeln ließ.


	8. Staub

Kichernd lag Draco auf dem Boden und Harry musste sich zwingen, seinen Blick ruhig zu halten, was unter Alkoholeinfluss gar nicht so einfach war, wie er fand.

„Worüber lachst du so, Malfoy?", wollte er wissen.

„Über dich", giggelte der Slytherin und machte einige Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch die Bemühungen waren vergebens.

„Du hättest weniger trinken sollen", nuschelte Harry und ließ sich in die Knie sinken, um Draco aufzuhelfen. Einmal am Boden musste er jedoch feststellen, dass es viel einfacher war, auch unten zu bleiben.

Sein Gegenüber hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet und starrte ihn herausfordernd an.

Harry war in einer seltsamen Stimmung. Hogwarts, seine Gefangenschaft in der Flasche, all das war gerade weit weg von ihm, jetzt und hier zählte nur der Augenblick. Er machte sich zum ersten Mal keine Gedanken darüber, was Morgen geschehen sollte oder würde und auch nicht, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Als wäre eine große Last von ihm genommen worden. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Alkohol zwar sein Gemüt lenkte, es aber nicht schuld war, dass da noch etwas Anderes in ihm brodelte.

„Sag mal Potter, hast du je...?", dann schwieg er wieder.

„Was habe ich je?"

„Vergiss es. Das war albern." Draco sah die Dose an. „Vielleicht wenn ich vollends betäubt bin..." Er zog sich an der Dose hoch und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus der Dose. Die Hälfte der Flüssigkeit lief seinen Hals hinunter. Harry sah, wie sich die Tropfen ihren Weg zu seinem weißen Hemd bahnten und kleine, feuchte Flecke hinterließen.

„Schau mich nicht so an", zischte Draco, doch Harry bemerkte, dass der Slytherin ein wenig unruhig wurde, offenbar mochte er es nicht, wenn er die Gedanken seines Gegenspielers nicht ergründen konnte. Zeit endlich einmal die Rollen zu tauschen. Sonst war es immer Harry, der blind in Malfoys Netz tappte. Heute Nacht vielleicht einmal nicht.

Ein weiterer Schluck aus der Dose wischte seinen Gedanken fort.

„Warum hast du mich in die Flasche gesteckt?", fragte er leise.

„Weil ich das lustig fand. Zugegeben, ich weiß jetzt, dass es weniger lustig ist. Aber du hättest es kaum anders gemacht. Die Gelegenheit war zu verlockend."

Wenn Harry sich das recht besah, stimmte das wohl, und hatte er wirklich auf eine Entschuldigung seitens Malfoy gewartet? Das war geradezu utopisch und dem Gesicht des Slytherins sah er an, dass er darauf wohl noch tausend Jahre warten konnte. Er selbst tat sich schließlich mit Entschuldigungen auch nicht gerade leicht.

„Hast recht", murmelte er und ließ sich, mit dem Rücken zur Dose, auf den Boden sinken.

„Verlockung ist etwas Verrücktes", sinnierte Draco.

Harry überlegte. Wann hatte er jemals etwas gehabt, was ihn wirklich in Versuchung gebracht hatte, etwas wirklich Verrücktes zu tun? Zugegeben, da war Cho, aber das machte wohl jeder Mann einmal durch. Das war normal. Etwas Verlockendes? Nein, da war nichts. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

Der Slytherin lächelte undefinierbar, sodass Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier gerade etwas seinen Anfang nahm, was fürchterlich schief zu laufen schien.

„Ich hab dir schon einmal heute Abend gesagt, dass ich viel mehr weiß, als du dir auch nur vorstellen kannst."

Harry kannte solche Sprüche von Malfoy zur Genüge. Der Slytherin musste einfach alle anderen übertreffen, das lag in seiner Natur. Auch wenn er sich mittlerweile darüber wunderte, dass manche Dinge wohl tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er hütete sich jedoch, danach zu fragen. Die Prahlerei hasste er mehr als alles andere an Draco. Vielleicht wusste der Slytherin das auch und stellte ihn deswegen auf die Probe. Wer konnte schon in das Hirn einer solch zwielichtigen Gestalt hinein sehen?

„Am Ende gewinnt immer die Verlockung", sponn Draco seinen Gedanken von vorhin weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Mh. Weiß nicht. Kann ich nicht beurteilen."

„Ich kann es dir beweisen", sagte Draco plötzlich neckisch und hob den Kopf.

Harry sah nun direkt in die blauen Augen die stechend aus dem kühlen, blassen Gesicht zu ihm hinab sahen. Er versuchte nach außen hin seine Ruhe zu bewahren. „Und wie willst du das beweisen?"

„Spontan würden mir da mindestens drei Dinge einfallen."

„Dann lass hören."

Harry musste unwillkürlich schlucken als Draco ihm die Hand anbot, damit er aufstand. Draco war ein Stück größer als er und so nah, wie er nun vor ihm stand, musste er zu ihm Aufsehen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Nummer eins", flüsterte Draco.

Harrys Herz schlug schneller als der blonde Slytherin sich zu ihm hinab beugte. Dracos Wange streifte die Seine. Er fühlte nur die warme Haut und ein leichtes Kratzen der Bartstoppeln. Aber er fühlte auch den heißen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Nummer zwei", flüsterte Draco ihm nun direkt ins Ohr.

Harry war gar nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen, als er nun die Lippen das Slytherins an seinem Hals spürte. Ein wohliger Schauer überkam ihm. Aber halt, Stopp, das war Draco Malfoy, der Schrecken aller Gryffindors und dazu mal noch ein Kerl. Sie waren zwar beide betrunken und winzig, aber das war noch lange kein Grund …

Eine Hand umschloss sein Kinn und zwang ihn, erneut aufzublicken.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Doch das Lächeln verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht. „Na, na." machte er, wie zu einem kleinen Kind, als Harry seine Hand bei Seite schieben wollte. Ein halbherziger Versuch, das musste er sich selbst eingestehen. Zu fasziniert war er von dem, was noch kommen könnte.

Die Lippen des Slytherins berührten nun fast seine, so nah war er ihm nun.

„Nummer drei."

Harry hörte die Worte zwar, doch er nahm sie gar nicht so richtig war, das Blut in seinen Adern tobte, als Dracos Lippen sich gierig gegen seine drängten und er zwar Anstalten machte, sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien, doch empfand er es, wie eine Befreiung und er erwiderte den Kuss: Erst zaghaft, dann jedoch wie ein Spiegelbild seines Inneren, er fühlte Verzweiflung, Sehnsucht, Leben, alles in einem.

Als der Slytherin sich schwer atmend von ihm löste, hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Knie jeden Moment nachgeben würden.

„Ich sagte ja, dass am Ende immer die Versuchung gewinnt."

Harry sah zu, wie sich Dracos Brust im Taumel der Gefühle hastig hob und senkte. Sollte er darauf etwas erwidern? Wieso hatte er das nur zugelassen? Und noch viel schlimmer, wieso lechzte es ihn in diesem furchtbaren Augenblick nach mehr?

Eine Weile standen sie sich einfach nur gegenüber und sahen einander in die Augen. Harrys grüne Augen trafen auf Dracos Blaue.

„Ich befürchte, heute sind wir ganz schön weit entfernt von den Sternen", sagte Draco leise.

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und dann endlich löste sich der Slytherin aus seiner Starre und Harry presste den zähen Körper Dracos an Seinen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut und schließlich sanken sie zusammen in den Staub ihres kleinen Verstecks...

..::~::..

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug war er alleine. Verschlafen setzte er die Brille auf und rieb sich den Nacken. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an und er musste erst zweimal überlegen, wo er überhaupt war. Er war immer noch klein und saß in einer kleinen Höhle neben einer gewaltigen Dose. Dennoch gab es da einen Unterschied zu Gestern: Draco war fort. Hatte er ihn gestern fortgeschickt? Hatten sie sich wieder gestritten?

Dann überfluteten ihn plötzlich die Gefühle der gestrigen Nacht und die Schamesröte kroch ihm ins Gesicht. War das wirklich passiert? Kein Wunder, dass Draco sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, er hätte es wohl auch getan, wenn er früher aufgewacht wäre. Er gab der Dose einen verärgerten Tritt.

„Du bist schuld", sagte er laut, bis ihm auffiel, wie albern er sich benahm. Eine Dose für sein Elend verantwortlich machen, war ein bisschen zu einfach, denn sie wehrte sich ja schließlich nicht.

Sein Kopf dröhnte und das Zischen der Dose war enervierend. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? So war er doch normalerweise gar nicht. Er hatte sich immer für relativ normal gehalten, was solche _Dinge _anging. Aber die gestrige Nacht hatte sich nicht falsch, nein noch viel schlimmer, sie hatte sich so... richtig angefühlt. Als wäre all das nur der Lauf der Dinge, den es sowieso genommen hätte. Dabei konnte das gar nicht stimmen, Malfoy hatte es darauf angelegt, er hatte ihm nur etwas beweisen wollen. So wie immer. Er forderte Malfoy heraus und ohne Hilfe verlor er jedes Mal gegen ihn.

Und wo war er jetzt hingegangen? Harry rappelte sich auf und kraxelte den steilen Abhang hinauf. Auch hier keine Spur von Draco. War er ohne ihn weitergegangen? Vermutlich bereute er sein Verhalten und schämte sich genauso wie Harry jetzt, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht zu ihm passte. Vielleicht lachte er sich aber auch ins Fäustchen, war schon längst wieder in Hogwarts und erzählte bereits jedem herum, welch besondere Vorliebe der berühmte Harry Potter hatte... Der Gedanke war unerträglich.

„Draco?", rief er schließlich, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel. Der Wald um ihn herum antwortete mit Schweigen.


	9. Im Netz der Spinne

Eine Weile stand Harry nur fassungslos da, doch dann sah er sich genauer um. Kleine Fußabdrücke führten weg von der Mulde und er sah es mit Erleichterung. Wenn die Spur sich nicht verlor, würde er Draco nur leicht finden. Er musste das klarstellen, was da gestern Nacht geschehen war.

Das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn unangenehm und Harry musste die Hand über die Augen legen, um seine Umgebung besser erkennen zu können. Er zog seinen Mantel enger, denn es war kühl an diesem Morgen und dann stapfte er los und folgte Dracos Fußabdrücken, die Böschung hinab.

Einmal verlor er die Spur beinahe, doch unweit einer kleinen Kuhle mit Sand, nahm er sie wieder auf. Der Wald erwachte mittlerweile und um ihn herum raschelte und knackte es. Harry hatte es bisher nicht so empfunden, doch an diesem Morgen fiel ihm auf, wie bedrohlich der Wald wirkte. Vielleicht, weil er sich langsam dem Teil des Waldes näherte, der verboten war. Ein paar Käfer krabbelten an ihm vorbei, beachteten ihn aber auch nicht. Für Harry waren sie jetzt so groß wie Katzen, was ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl verschaffte.

Und überhaupt, wie weit war Malfoy bitte gelaufen? Und wieso hatte er sich so zielsicher auf den dunkelsten Teil des Waldes zubewegt? Das Rätsel ließ sich vielleicht noch erklären, vermutlich war es noch Dunkel, als Draco sich davon gemacht hatte, denn Harry schätzte, dass es schon eine Weile her sein musste, seitdem der Slytherin losgelaufen war.

Verärgert stapfte er nun hinterher und verfluchte sein Schicksal. Malfoy war wohl kaum aus Scham geflohen, die gestrige Nacht hatte er geschickt eingefädelt und Harry war sich sicher, dass er sich nun einen Spaß daraus machen wollte. Wäre er bloß nicht schwach geworden, dann wäre er jetzt zumindest nicht in dieser Situation, allein im verbotenen Wald, geschrumpft und vollkommen planlos.

Die Spur brach bei einem knorrigen Baum ab. Harry erkannte das Astwerk aus dem Kräuterkundeunterricht sofort, und er wusste auch, dass ein Teil des Waldes diesen Hain beherbergte: der Zypressenhain des verbotenen Waldes. Hagrid hatte ihm eine Menge darüber erzählt, doch er konnte sich nur noch nebulös daran erinnern. Wo war nur Hermine, wenn man sie brauchte? Es wunderte ihn sowieso, dass niemand sich bisher auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht hatte. Oder aber sie suchten in einer völlig anderen Richtung.

Zumindest Dracos Eltern würden sich wohl Gedanken machen, wenn ihr Sohn einfach verschwand, schließlich hatte sich sein Vater mehrfach in die Angelegenheiten von Hogwarts eingemischt, einmal als er wollte, dass Hagrid suspendiert wurde, ein anderes Mal, als Draco von einem Hippogreif angegriffen worden war.

War Draco auf den Baum gestiegen? Harry besah sich die Rinde der Zypresse, zumindest war es einfach daran empor zu klettern und er tat es schließlich, denn egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, die Spur fand er nicht wieder. Vorsichtig zog er sich hoch und gelangte Bald auf den ersten Ast, der vom Stamm abging.

Von hier aus hatte er eine gute Sicht auf die Umgebung, doch nirgends war eine Spur von Draco zu sehen. Aber dafür kam Harry dieser Teil des Waldes irgendwie unangenehm bekannt vor. Er kroch noch ein Stück weiter, und dann wusste er auch, woran der Wald ihn erinnerte, denn er sah sich nun einem riesigen, feinmaschigen Spinnennetz gegenüber. Erschrocken machte er einen Satz zurück, um nicht an die klebrigen Seile des Netzes zu stoßen und wäre beinahe hinunter gestürzt.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sah er nach oben. Überall waren die Spinnennetze und sie waren riesig, nicht nur für ihn. Das war ein Teil des Waldes, in dem Aragog und seine Gefährten jagten und er war blindlings hinein gerannt. Und viel wahrscheinlicher war es, das auch Draco dasselbe getan hatte. Panik überfiel ihn nun, zum ersten Mal kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es Draco vielleicht erwischt hatte, es gab so viele Gefahren hier draußen, selbst im normalen Teil des Waldes gab es eine Menge Tiere, die kleine Stöpsel wie sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, fraßen.

Harry ging hinüber zum Stamm und wollte sich gerade an den Abstieg machen, als über ihm etwas raschelte. Ängstlich sah er nach oben, doch es war nichts zu sehen. Es raschelte dafür aber nun umso mehr im Geäst der Zypresse und Harry drückte sich nun eng an die Rinde, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Was immer dort oben lauerte, das war ihm garantiert nicht freundlich gesonnen.

Als jedoch nichts geschah, musste er zum ersten Mal daran denken, dass dort oben vielleicht auch Draco Malfoy auf ihn wartete, der sich eben in genau diesem einen Netz verfangen hatte, denn das Netz war riesig und Harry hatte sein Ende nicht gesehen.

Und tatsächlich, als er schließlich den Mut gefasst hatte, sich höher zu wagen, hörte er die vertraute Stimme, die ziemlich wüste Verwünschungen ausstieß. So schnell er konnte, stieg er hinauf, weit höher als sie sich beim letzten Mal getraut hatten und als er sich vollkommen außer Atem endlich den Ableger hinauf zog, sah er Draco und Draco sah ihn. Beide waren jedoch zu keinem Wort fähig.

Draco hatte sich wie erwartet in dem Netz verfangen und schien sich selber nicht mehr daraus befreien zu können. Sein Haar, seine Kleidung, sogar seine Haut, all das klebte an dem Spinnennetz fest.

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragte Harry, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ich bin tatsächlich das erste Mal in meinem Leben froh, dich zu sehen."

Harry ging auf den blöden Kommentar nicht ein. „Wie kommt es, dass ich dich in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus dem Netz einer Spinne ziehen muss, das sich nebenbei bemerkt, mindestens zwei Kilometer entfernt von unserem letzten Unterschlupf befindet?"

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob das mit den Kilometern so stimmte, aber so war es ihm vorgekommen. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass Draco darauf nicht antworten würde, der blonde Slytherin schwieg verstockt und Harry begann schließlich seufzend damit, Draco aus dem Netz zu befreien, was sich als viel schwieriger herausstellte, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

„Danke, Potter", murmelte der Slytherin schließlich.

„Was war das?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden", knurrte Draco böse.

„Schon gut, schon gut."

Als er Draco schließlich befreit hatte, fiel dieser beinahe in seine Arme, offenbar waren seine Beine eingeschlafen. Mit einem Anflug von Rot auf den Wangen, rutschte Draco ein Stück von ihm Weg.

„Wie bist du denn nur hier hoch gekommen?"

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", verteidigte sich Draco.

„Und dann hast du beschlossen, einfach mal ewig weit weg zu laufen, sodass ich dich garantiert nicht wiederfinde?" Harrys Misstrauen meldete sich. Vielleicht hatte er mit seinen Gedanken gar nicht so falsch gelegen.

„Nein …", murmelte Draco vor sich hin.

Harry war nun einfach verärgert. Sicher, er hatte sich nichts auf der gestrigen Nacht eingebildet, war es ihm doch jetzt gerade mehr als unangenehm, aber irgendwie hatte er angenommen, dass all das, was sie durchlebten, sie einander irgendwie näher gebracht hatte. Jedenfalls hatte er das in dieser Nacht gefühlt. Offenbar musste er sich sehr geirrt haben, denn Draco hatte die erste Gelegenheit genutzt, um fortzulaufen.

Als sie die Wurzeln das Baumes erreichten und endlich wieder auf festem Boden standen, ließ Draco sich zu Boden sinken und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Laut drang hervor.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er verwundert.

„Schon gut", knurrte Draco angespannt.

„Kannst du mir jetzt erzählen, warum du weggelaufen bist? Das war die dämlichste Idee des Jahrhunderts."

„Das weiß ich selber", gab der Slytherin schnippisch zurück.

„Was, bei Merlins Bart, ist also in dich gefahren?"

Draco schien erneut etwas sagen zu wollen, doch statt Harry anzusehen, sah er zu Boden und zog mit seinen Fingern Muster in den Waldboden. Wäre die Situation nicht schon ohne sein Zutun verrückt genug gewesen, so hätte Harry hysterisch losgelacht.

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?" Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sich zwischen ihnen beiden etwas geändert. Draco war nicht mehr der ewige Gewinner und er nicht mehr das dumme Anhängsel.

„Halt den Mund." knurrte der Slytherin und stand auf. „Ich will nur weg von hier."

Harry beließ es dabei und stolperte hinter Draco her, der sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Irgendwann gingen sie dann schweigend nebeneinander her.

Es war gegen jede Erwartung doch noch sehr warm geworden und Harrys Umhang klebte an seiner Haut, bis er ihn schließlich auszog. Vielleicht war ihm auch nur durch die Aufregung so warm geworden, doch gerade fühlte er sich wie im Fieber. Vielleicht auch die Nachwirkungen des ekelhaften Gesöffs aus der Dose.

Dracos Arm berührte seinen, es erinnerte in unangenehm (oder angenehm, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden) an die letzte Nacht und als sein Blick mit dem Dracos kollidierte, wusste er, dass es dem Slytherin genau so ergangen war. Er blieb schließlich stehen und sah Draco an. „Warum hast du dich bei Nacht und Nebel verkrümelt?"

„Hättest du das anders herum nicht auch so gemacht, wenn du früher aufgewacht wärst?"

Darüber hatte Harry noch gar nicht nachgedacht war und wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er das nicht definitiv verneinen. So mies wie er sich heute Morgen gefühlt hatte, war es vielleicht gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass er das Selbe getan hätte.

„Mag sein", gab er zu.

„Damit das klar ist, ich bin nicht..." Dracos Stimme brach ab. Er wollte das Wort nicht einmal aussprechen.

Harry nickte nur, auch wenn er ihm kein Wort glaubte. Alkohol hin oder her, aber er wäre von sich aus nicht einmal im Traum auf die Idee gekommen, so etwas zu tun, während Draco ihn derartig provoziert hatte.

„Und ich schwöre dir, ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle, wenn du das irgendwem erzählst." Der Slytherin hatte drohend den Zeigefinger gehoben und sah Harry nun böse an, doch Harry konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders, er musste lachen. Allein die Situation war so irrsinnig, dass er nur lachen konnte.

Ein wenig empört sah Draco ihn an, doch seine Lippen umspielte nun ebenfalls ein Lächeln.


	10. Lebensretter

Der Wald hatte sich verändert, ohne dass es Harry und Draco aufgefallen war. Zu sehr waren sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie hatten bestimmt seit einer Stunde kein Wort mehr gesprochen und als Harry das erste Mal wieder seine Umgebung bewusst wahrnahm, war es Dunkel. Nicht wirklich natürlich, aber die Bäume bildeten hier ein so dichtes Dach, das man sich fühlte, als wäre es kurz vor dem Dunkelwerden. Auch Draco hob den Kopf und sah sich um.

„Der verbotene Wald", flüsterte er.

Harry nickte nur. Er war, für seinen Geschmack ein paar Mal zu oft darin gewesen, doch niemals ohne einen funktionierenden Zauberstab und schon gar nicht so klein. Draco schien etwas Ähnliches zu denken, er wirkte angespannt und lauschte in alle Richtungen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir heute Nacht nicht weitergehen", schlug Harry halbherzig vor.

„Es ist noch nicht einmal Nacht", antwortete Draco abfällig und stapfte voran.

„Wie du meinst." Harry zuckte die Schultern und folgte dem Slytherin.

Der Boden war bedeckt mit braunen, abgestorbenen Tannennadeln. Überhaupt wuchsen in diesem Teil des Waldes nur Tannenarten, die meisten bräunlich ungesund verfärbt oder gänzlich ohne Nadeln. Die Zypressen hatten sie längst hinter sich gelassen und es war anstrengend durch die vielen Tannennadeln zu waten. Eigentümlich weich war der Boden und Harry schwitzte stark. Der Wald schien, obwohl nicht viel Licht herein kam, die Wärme des Tages im Waldboden zu speichern. Und es war still hier drinnen. Viel zu still, wie Harry fand. Er konnte weder sagen, wie viel Uhr es war, noch welchen Tag sie hatten. Er wusste nicht einmal, in welcher Richtung Hogwarts lag. Dennoch war der verbotene Wald ein besserer Hinweis, als die bisherigen. Von dem wusste er wenigstens, dass er an die Schule grenzte.

Erschöpft blieb er stehen und Draco taumelte noch ein paar Schritte weiter und blieb dann ebenfalls stehen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr." gestand Harry schließlich und sah den Slytherin ein wenig hilflos an. Auch auf Dracos Stirn stand der Schweiß und er strich sich die blonden Haare aus der Stirn.

„Waschlappen", machte der Slytherin, doch Harry sah ihm an, dass es ihm genau so erging.

Harry ließ sich auf eine kleine Wurzel sinken und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Denkst du wir kommen hier jemals wieder raus?" In diesem Moment war Harry wirklich zum ersten Mal absolut mutlos. Er verwünschte seine dumme Idee, er verwünschte Ron und Hermine, die ihn dazu gebracht hatten, überhaupt eins der Bonbons zu schlucken und er verwünschte sich und Draco, die offensichtlich nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als sich zu streiten oder übereinander herzufallen.

„Nein", knurrte Draco und warf einen Stein ins Dunkel. „Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wo wir sind."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und versuchte ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche, doch einmal mehr geschah nichts. Ein paar rote Funken stoben kurz auf, genug, um ihnen Hoffnung zu machen, doch dann erstarb die Zauberkraft wieder und Harry hätte den Stab am liebsten zerbrochen, so wütend war er auf das Stück Holz, das ihn da im Stich gelassen hatte.

„Das bringt doch nichts", sagte Draco leise.

Harry hatte ihn nie so ernst gesehen.

„Wir müssen eben hier verrotten. Vielleicht verhungern wir hier auch vorher. Wir haben immerhin seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen."

„So schnell verhungert man nicht", knurrte Harry.

„Dann verdursten wir halt. Das geht schneller."

„Wir sind immer noch in der Zivilisation und nicht in der Wüste", versuchte er Draco aufzumuntern, obwohl er im Moment dasselbe Gefühl hatte. Er wollte aufstehen und zu Draco hinüber gehen, doch ein Ruck ging durch den Waldboden und er stockte in der Bewegung.

Verwirrt sah auch Draco sich um. Der Ruck war nicht besonders kräftig gewesen, aber er reichte, um so kleine Geschöpfe wie sie in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

„Was war das?", flüsterte Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht...", wisperte Harry ebenso leise zurück.

Dann schien alles gleichzeitig zu passieren: Draco sackte bis zu den Knien in den Tannennadeln ein, taumelte, stürzte jedoch nicht, während Harry einen Satz zurück machte, denn der Sand unter seinen Füßen geriet in Bewegung. Einige der Tannennadeln sanken in den Sand hinein. Hagrid hatte ihm einmal erzählt, wie er sich beinahe einen Fuß gebrochen hatte, weil ein unterirdischer Kaninchenbau eingestürzt war, etwas Ähnliches musste hier auch vorgehen.

„Bleib da stehen!", rief er Draco zu und machte noch einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Wo soll ich auch hingehen?", erwiderte der Slytherin säuerlich.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, sagte jedoch nichts. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass Draco ab und an einige seltsame Anwandlungen hatte, die man am besten ignorierte.

Er hörte das Rieseln des Sandes, irgendwohin verschwand der feine Stoff und man konnte Draco förmlich zusehen, wie er einsank. Harry bekam einen Ast zu greifen und zerrte ihn hinüber zu Dracos Treibsandgrube.

„Nimm den Ast!", herrschte er den Slytherin an, als dieser nicht reagierte, aber mittlerweile beinahe bis zur Hüfte eingesunken war.

Endlich erwachte Draco aus der Starre und griff beherzt zu. Es gab ein raschelndes Geräusch und Harry zerrte wie verrückt an dem Ast, den er ihm zugeworfen hatte. Dracos Füße kamen frei und dann rauschte der Sand in die Tiefe, als hätte jemand einen unsichtbaren Stöpsel unter ihnen gezogen. Die Tannennadeln wurden mitgerissen und Harry und Draco taumelten noch ein Stück weiter, dann blieben sie Beide benommen auf dem Waldboden liegen.

Harrys Herz hämmerte wie verrückt. So viele Dinge, die ihm in seiner normalen Größe unwichtig vorkamen, konnten tödlich sein, wenn man so klein war. Aber das war nicht der alleinige Grund, bei dem Spinnennetz hatte er es nicht so deutlich gemerkt, doch jetzt hatte er ehrlich Angst um Draco gehabt.

Draco neben ihm rappelte sich gerade wieder auf, Harry konnte sehen, wie bleich der Slytherin geworden war. Seine Arme zitterten und er stand nun ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen reichte er ihm die Hand und half ihm auf. Sein Blick suchte den des Slytherins und schließlich sah Draco ihm in die Augen.

„Danke", flüsterte Draco.

„Vergiss es einfach", murmelte Harry nun ein wenig verlegen.

„Das werde ich auch." Jetzt war er wieder ganz der Draco den er kannte, der versnobte Reinblüter mit dem überheblichen Mundwerk. Er klaubte den Sand aus seiner Kleidung. „Jedenfalls werde ich es leugnen, wenn mich jemand danach fragt."

„Das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht." Harry musste dennoch lachen. Das Ganze war so verrückt, niemand würde ihm auch nur ein Wort glauben, wenn er davon erzählte. Sofern er noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde, hieß das.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr weitergehen heute …", murmelte Draco. Der Schock schien tiefer zu sitzen, als Harry gedacht hatte. Der Slytherin zitterte nun am ganzen Körper.

Ein wenig ratlos sah Harry sich um, dann erblickte er eine kleine Asthöhle in den Wurzeln eines Dornbuschs. Er nahm den immer noch reichlich verwirrten Draco am Arm und führte ihn hinüber.

„Da runter." flüsterte er und Draco kroch wortlos hinein.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Harry und fand sich in einer erstaunlich geräumigen Höhle wieder. Die Dornen reichten nicht bis hier unten und der Boden war mit Tannennadeln bedeckt, weich und warm.

Draco ließ sich einfach auf den Boden sinken und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Er starrte zur Decke und atmete schwer.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ja."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja", knurrte Draco verärgert. „Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn Leute mich zehn Mal danach fragen."

„Dann vergiss es." Harry streckte sich neben ihm aus und sah ihn an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas passieren kann", sagte der Slytherin plötzlich.

Harry war sich nicht sicher wovon er sprach. Dass er ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet hatte, oder sprach er von der Nacht neben der Dose? Er zog es vor zu schweigen.

„Das ist alles so verrückt", murmelte Draco nach einer Weile erneut.

„Was davon findest du besonders verrückt?", hakte Harry nach.

„Alles..." So wie er es getan hatte, überging auch Draco diese verwirrende Nacht. Er sprach nicht davon. Vielleicht war es besser so.


	11. Ein Weg am Morgen

Harry hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange es her war, dass er diesen blöden, kleinen Keks gegessen hatte und er hatte keine Ahnung, seit wann Draco sich geschrumpft hatte. Tatsache war jedoch, dass Harry nun schon eine Weile das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sich ihrem eigentlichen Bestimmungsort immer weiter entfernten, statt sich darauf zuzubewegen. Ja, dachte er bitter bei sich, immer weiter fort von den Sternen, sonst gar nichts. Ach was, Sterne. Lächerlich. Er wollte nur nicht mehr so klein sein. Er wollte in seinem Bett schlafen, er vermisste die Mahlzeiten der Hauselfen und er war es leid, seinen zerschlissenen, klammen Umhang zu tragen. Draco schien das ganze besser wegzustecken als er, oder aber er beklagte sich nur einfach nicht, denn schon seit zwei Tagen hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass der Slytherin ziemlich wortkarg geworden war. Vielleicht war das seine Art, mit der Verzweiflung umzugehen.

Eines Abends, als die beiden auf einen Baum geklettert waren, fragte Draco leise: „Sag mal, hast du die Schachtel mit den Keksen noch?"

Harry kramte in seiner Tasche herum. Tatsächlich hatte er das kleine Paket vollkommen vergessen und als er es jetzt hervor zog, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Es gab sehr wohl einen Ausweg. Der kostete nur eine Menge Mut.

Er konnte Draco ansehen, dass er das gleiche dachte und legte die Schachtel vor sich auf den Ast.

„Weißt du irgendetwas über diese Dinger?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

„Nein. Ich weiß nicht mehr als du. Die Kekse machen klein. Dann muss doch irgendetwas auch größer machen. Ich weiß, dass die Zwillinge zu ihren Produkten auch Gegenmittel gefertigt haben. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das für alle Sachen gilt."

„Es könnte auch schlimmer werden", murmelte Draco und zog die Knie an den Körper. Jeden Abend saßen sie eng aneinander gedrängt auf einem Baum oder in einer kleinen Wurzelhöhle. Nachts wurde es verdammt kalt. Harry hatte nie etwas Vergleichbares erlebt und er schätzte, dass es dem Slytherin ähnlich ging, doch der beklagte sich definitiv weniger. Das gab ihm ein Gefühl der Schwäche und Harry fühlte sich dann mehr als nur unwohl.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie schlimm es tatsächlich werden kann. Vielleicht kriegen wir Fieber, vielleicht wachsen uns Furunkel." Harry versuchte, die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme zu bannen. Hatte er es geschafft? Er war sich nicht sicher.

Nachdenklich nahm Draco die Schachtel in die Hand und hob mal einen Keks, mal ein Bonbon hoch, doch am Ende stellte er sie doch nur wieder unberührt auf den Boden. „Die Sachen sind mittlerweile sicher längst verdorben und machen noch weitaus schlimmere Sachen mit uns."

Auch das war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, immerhin waren sie in der Zwischenzeit mehrfach nass geworden. Nachts war es im Wald immer klamm und feucht, ein ekelhaftes Gefühl.

Es endete schließlich damit, dass Draco seufzend den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter sinken ließ, eine Geste, die Harrys Herz höher schlagen ließ, und sagte: „Lassen wir es lieber. Das ist der letzte Ausweg. Ich traue den Weasleys nicht."

Eigentlich hätte Harry ihn dafür zusammenfalten sollen, doch er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Slytherin lächelte. Das war wohl seine Art von Humor. Vielleicht war das ein Zug an Draco, den er nie verstanden hatte.

..::~::..

Der Morgen graute nass und kalt. Harry bemerkte zwar, dass es heller wurde, aber so richtig drang kein Sonnenlicht durch das dichte Blätterdach des verbotenen Waldes. Dafür umso mehr Feuchtigkeit und Regenwasser. Seine Haare klebten an seiner Stirn und er spürte, dass Draco unter seinem Umhang zitterte. Zum tausendsten Male verfluchte Harry sich für seinen dämlichen Einfall, einen der Kekse zu essen und stand auf. Alles an ihm war kalt und nass. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er am nächsten Tag krank werden würde, wenn die Klamotten nicht trockneten.

Schließlich stieß er Draco an und signalisierte ihm aufzustehen, was der Slytherin jedoch nur mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen kommentierte.

„So früh?"

„Ja. Ich will endlich raus hier. Wir müssen aus diesem blöden Wald raus."

„Ich wiederhole die Frage: So früh?"

„Ja", knurrte Harry schließlich. Es gab immer noch Tage, wo Draco ihn einfach, ganz so wie früher, auf die Palme brachte. Und das wusste dieser auch ganz genau. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es mit Absicht tat, oder nicht, aber es reichte ihm vollkommen, dass er es überhaupt tat.

So schubste er bald den Slytherin vor sich her und stand dann mit ihm auf dem belaubten Waldboden, ohne einen weiteren Hinweis auf die richtige Richtung. Ein paar Ameisen krabbelten nicht weit entfernt vorbei und ihm knurrte der Magen. Sie hatten seit gestern Morgen schon nichts mehr gegessen.

Heute Morgen war seine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt. Er war gereizt, er verteufelte sich selbst, er hätte am liebsten Malfoy einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, so langsam, wie er hinter ihm her schlurfte und vor allem war ja der überhaupt nur Schuld daran, was geschehen war. Aber nicht nur das. Malfoy war auch daran schuld, dass Harry sich so seltsam fühlte, wie noch nie. Egal, wie oft er die Nacht verdrängte, die meiste Zeit dachte er an Dracos warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und Dracos weiche Lippen auf den seinen. Das musste schleunigst aufhören.

„Was soll das eigentlich?", fragte Draco von hinten. Er ließ sich Zeit damit, Harry hinterher zu kommen.

„Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Ich will hier raus." Wütend wies er auf den Busch neben sich, als hätte dieser ihm persönlich etwas getan. Er wusste selbst nicht, was da mit ihm geschah, aber er fühlte einfach nur Zorn.

„Ich auch, aber musst du deswegen so herum stressen?"

War der Slytherin schon immer so überheblich gewesen? Ja, natürlich war er das. Das war Draco Malfoy, wie er ihn immer gekannt hatte.

Harry beschleunigte seinen Schritt, während Draco nach wie vor aussah, als würde er einen Spaziergang machen. Gut, bitteschön, wenn er das so haben wollte. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er ohne ihn zurechtkam. Er hatte ihm schließlich mehrmals aus der Patsche geholfen.

„Potter, jetzt warte doch mal...", hörte Harry es von weiter hinten, doch er beachtete ihn nicht und lief weiter, bis er schließlich zu einem Abhang kam. Doch was er dort sah, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen: Ein Weg! Schwer atmend blieb er stehen und betrachtete diesen kleinen Trampelpfad, als sei es das schönste auf der Welt. Ein Weg! Der musste doch irgendwo hin führen.

„Schön, dass du auch mal wartest", knurrte Draco hinter ihm, der nun zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

Harry wies jedoch nur stumm auf den ausgetretenen Pfad. Draco schien den jedoch nicht zu beachten, denn er sah Harry nur durchdringend an.

„Was ist dein Problem?"

„Wie?" Harry war verwirrt. Er hatte beinahe schon vergessen, warum er so schlecht gelaunt gewesen war. Der Slytherin hatte es wohl umso weniger vergessen.

„Du faselst den ganzen Morgen schon irgendwelchen Unfug und bist vollkommen gereizt."

„Kein Wunder oder?" Da war sie wieder, die Wut.

„Hör mal, ich hab auch nicht gewollt, dass sich das so entwickelt. Ich hab nur einen harmlosen Spaß gemacht."

„Harmlos?", schnaubte Harry. Slytherins hatten ein seltsames Empfinden für Dinge, die sie als harmlos betrachteten. „Du hast mich in eine Flasche gesperrt."

„Ich wusste doch nicht, was danach passiert", verteidigte sich Draco ziemlich lahm.

Und überhaupt, das war es nicht, was Harry zur Weißglut trieb. Was ihn so aufregte, das war er selbst. Dass er nicht aufhören konnte, an diese eine, verfluchte Nacht zu denken. Aber das würde er Draco niemals sagen.

„Ich... darum geht's doch überhaupt nicht."

„Nein? Dann geht es wohl um die eine Nacht?"

Volltreffer. Betreten sah Harry zu Boden.

„Aha. Da ist doch nichts dabei. Ich werde dich schon nicht verpetzen."

Doch auch das war nicht das, was Harry so beschäftigte. In ihm regte sich jedes Mal etwas, wenn er Draco auch nur ansah. Der Slytherin hatte sich irgendwie in seine Gedanken gemogelt und tat nun dort mit ihm was er wollte. Das war nicht nur beunruhigend, es war befremdlich und trotzdem wohltuend. Und das würde er ihm niemals sagen. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco damit sowieso nichts anfangen konnte und wollte.

„Lass uns einfach weitergehen", murmelte er schließlich und begann damit den Abhang herunter zu kraxeln. Er warf einen letzten Blick zu Draco hinüber. Hatte er etwas in seinem Blick Bedauern gesehen?


	12. Blutrot

Den ganzen Tag waren sie schweigend nebeneinander hergewandert, nichts hatte die Stille zerrissen. Ab und zu hatten sie sich mit wenigen Worten auf eine Pause verständigt, doch als der Abend dämmerte, da waren sie einfach stumm in eine Astwurzel gekrochen und hatten sich zum Schlafen hingelegt. Der Weg, die Euphorie, alles schien wie weggeblasen. Der Weg natürlich nicht, der war immer noch da, doch hatte er bisher nicht in höhere Regionen des verbotenen Waldes geführt, wie sie angenommen hatten. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er nirgendwo hin führte.

Harry lag wach, schon seit Stunden, nach seinem Empfinden und zermarterte sich das Hirn. Nicht wie sie Hogwarts nur jemals wieder erreichen sollten, beschäftigte ihn und auch nicht, wie sie beide nur wieder eine annehmbare Größe erreichen sollten, nein einzig und allein der Slytherin, der da neben ihm lag, war der Grund für seine schlaflose Nacht. War Draco wach? Sein Atem ging nicht so gleichmäßig, wie er sollte und ab und an bewegte sich der Slytherin, als sei er darauf bedacht, Harry nicht zu wecken. Ging es ihm ähnlich? War das nur diese extreme Situation? Warum konnte er ihm diese Fragen nur nicht stellen? Sie waren allein, niemand konnte seine wirren Gedanken bewerten, oder sie gar hören, nur Draco und der konnte kaum etwas an andere preisgeben, ohne sich selbst ins Rampenlicht zu setzen. Was also gab es nun zu verlieren?

Nichts.

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

Treffer, er hatte also nicht geschlafen!

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Wenn's sein muss."

Harry holte tief Luft. Gut, dass es hier so dunkel war, es war um einiges einfacher, solche Dinge zu sagen, wenn man den anderen nicht sehen konnte. Viel einfacher!

„Ich..." Ja, was nun eigentlich?

„Soll ich es zusammenfassen?"

„Was?"

Harry hörte, dass der Slytherin sich aufsetzte.

„Ich tu es einfach mal. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du jetzt mit mir umgehen sollst. Ich habe dich gepeinigt und dann habe ich dich... na, ja, du weißt schon..."

Harry musste lachen. Die übliche Überlegenheit war von Draco gewichen, sein Satz hatte stark begonnen, aber er traute sich nicht, das „böse" Wort auszusprechen. Das war einfach absurd.

„Auch", sagte er nachdenklich, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Und was noch?"

„Ich... du... beunruhigst mich einfach."

„Ich beunruhigte dich?"

„Ja."

„Womit?"

„Einfach du, als Person."

Der Slytherin regte sich erneut. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er da tat, es war stockdunkel.

„War das nicht immer schon so?"

„Nicht so sehr wie jetzt, nein", murmelte Harry und versuchte sich bequemer hinzulegen, denn die Wurzeln waren ziemlich hart.

„Kannst du dich auch irgendwie deutlicher ausdrücken?", maulte Draco.

„Tu es doch selber", entgegnete Harry schnippisch. Er hatte immerhin mit der Sprache raus gerückt, der Slytherin schwieg ja weiterhin beharrlich über seine Gedanken.

Er hörte Draco seufzen. „Ich glaube wir sind mit der Situation ein wenig... nennen wir es: Überfordert."

„Da bin ich ausnahmsweise einmal deiner Meinung", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Draco rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihm hin.

„Verflixt, ist das kalt", knurrte er.

Harry schlang wortlos seinen Umhang um den zitternden Slytherin. Eine Weile blieben sie so sitzen.

Dann fragte Harry schließlich: „So, Malfoy, wie nah sind wir nun an den Sternen?"

Draco lachte leise.

„Nah", war seine Antwort.

..::~::..

„Was siehst du?", hörte Harry Dracos leise Stimme von unten.

Er hatte sich auf einen Baum hinauf gehangelt und hatte nun den ersten Ast erklommen. Doch wohin er auch sah, nichts als Bäume. Er reckte den Hals, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, doch nichts durchdrang den dichten Wald.

„Überhaupt nichts", rief er hinunter und hielt sich an der knorrigen Rinde fest, um nicht abzustürzen.

Von unten kam ein ziemlich unfeiner Fluch und Harry konnte ein paar Funken sehen. Draco versuchte immer wieder, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, doch bisher hatte kein Versuch fruchten können.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich hinab und erreichte die Wurzeln des Baums, um ein paar neue Schrammen bereichert. Verärgert klopfte er den Dreck von seiner Hose, nicht das es nötig gewesen wäre, die Hose war bereits extrem dreckig.

„Ich geb's auf", knurrte Malfoy. „Es reicht mir."

Auch die Leier war nicht neu, immer wieder erreichte einer von ihnen diesen Punkt. Doch er fühlte dasselbe. Nichts änderte sich, alles blieb gleich. Sogar seine turbulenten Gefühle für Draco.

„Weißt du was?", sagte er plötzlich. „Du hast Recht."

Verwundert sah Malfoy zu ihm auf.

„Das hilft uns nicht weiter", war die knappe Antwort aus dem harten Gesicht.

Hastig kramte Harry in seiner Tasche.

„Lass es uns damit probieren."

Er hielt Malfoy die kleine Schachtel mit den Weasley Süßigkeiten vor die Nase.

„Das haben wir doch schon ein paar Mal durchgekaut. Wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, dann..."

„Genug mit dem Unsinn. Wir kommen hier nicht weiter."

Draco sah sie Schachtel eine Weile an. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen.

Seufzend sah er Harry erneut an. „Na schön."

Harry öffnete die Schachtel und betrachtete die verschiedenen Bonbons und Kekse. Eine Art stach ihm ins Auge. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sie vorher schon da gewesen waren, die schrillen Farben wären ihm sicher aufgefallen. Das Papier war kirschrot und weiß gestreift.

„Die da", sagte Draco und deutete auf genau dieselben Bonbons, die auch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatten.

Harry nickte und nahm zwei heraus. Behutsam schloss er die Schachtel wieder.

„Auf drei?", flüsterte Draco fragend.

„In Ordnung."

Vorsichtig wickelte Harry das Bonbon aus seinem Papier. Achtlos ließ er den Abfall zu Boden fallen.

„Eins", zählte Draco an.

Harry betrachtete das Bonbon noch einmal. Es hatte genau dieselbe Farbe wie das Papier. Sogar die Streifen fand man auf der glatten Oberfläche.

„Zwei."

Harry führte seine Hand zum Mund und sah, wie Draco das Gleiche tat.

„Drei."

Er schloss die Augen und schluckte das merkwürdige Objekt herunter. Dann wartete er, mit geschlossenen Augen. Nichts geschah. Vorsichtig öffnete er erneut die Augen und sah Draco an.

Doch er konnte Dracos Gesicht nicht erkennen. Alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen, Dracos Konturen verschwammen und wurden eins mit dem grün des Waldes.

„Scheiße", entfuhr es ihm. Was geschah nur?

„Harry?", hörte er Dracos Stimme, verzerrt und unwirklich.

Dann wurde das Bild wieder klar. Unnatürlich klar. Er konnte jedes einzelne Haar auf Dracos Haut erkennen.

„Das ist verrückt", sagte Draco mit krächzender Stimme. Immer noch standen sie einander gegenüber. Offenbar erlebten sie beide jedoch das Selbe.

Der Slytherin streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Er ergriff sie und fühlte die weiche Haut seines Gegenübers. Der Wind jaulte auf, krumm und schief in seinen Ohren. Beinahe klang es wie eine dissonante Melodie.

Draco taumelte und plötzlich hatte Harry ebenfalls das Gefühl, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er merkte kaum, dass er stürzte, er fiel neben den Slytherin in das weiche Moos, auf dem sie standen, doch seine Hand hielt er nicht los, denn er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er sie losließe, dann wäre das sein Ende.

Ächzend wandte er dem Slytherin sein Gesicht zu, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der Geruch des Grüns war intensiv und er wurde stärker.

„Was ist das nur?", wisperte Draco kaum hörbar.

Es begann zu regnen. Oder Harry dachte nur, dass es regnete. Er hörte das leichte Rauschen, das normalerweise der Regen auf den Blättern verursachte, doch Regen war rosa. Und es war auch kein Regen. Als er auf seine Hand traf, da war da nichts, doch unablässig prasselte er auf sie hinab, wie kleine, rote Funken. Beinahe so rot wie Blut.

„Das ist verrückt" flüsterte er.

Harry wollte die Augen schließen vor diesem Anblick, doch sie ließen sich einfach nicht schließen. Sein ganzer Körper war starr geworden. Er fühlte nichts mehr, außer der Wärme von Dracos Hand, die er immer noch in eisernem Griff hielt.

Ein Pilz sprießte aus dem Boden. Groß und rot-weiß. Ein Fliegenpilz, direkt neben seinem Kopf. Die Tropfen, die gar keine waren, verformten sich. Jetzt wurden sie Schmetterlinge. Und auch sie waren blutrot.

Harrys Atem ging schwer. Er fühlte sich furchtbar müde und am liebsten hätte er jetzt geschlafen, doch die Augen wollten sich nicht schließen. Still lag er da und starrte in Dracos grau-blaue Augen, die ebenso starr in die seinen blickten.


	13. Schach

Der Boden veränderte er sich. Zuerst wurde er grüner, immer grüner, bis Harry das Gefühl hatte, erblinden zu müssen, dann verlor er mit einem Schlag alle Farbe und dann blinkten einzelne Felder weiß auf. Beinahe wie auf einem Schachbrett.

Wahnsinniges Kichern erfüllte den Wald, der keiner war und dann hörte er laut, wie ein Paukenschlag, George Weasleys Stimme, die einen Hall erzeugte, wie in einer Kathedrale:

„**Alice im Wunderland Bonbons. Vielleicht hältst du dich für ein weißes Kaninchen, oder die Grinsekatze …"**

Die Stimme schien zu niemandem zu sprechen, aber sie schmerzte in den Ohren.

„**Und wenn du ganz viel Pech hast, dann fordert die Herzkönigin vielleicht sogar … deinen Kopf!**"

Wahnsinniges Gelächter erfüllte das Schachbrett und Harry hatte das Gefühl zu fallen. Ihm blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als Dracos Hand fest zu umklammern, denn mehr als seine Hand konnte er gar nicht bewegen. Schlimmer noch, der Rest seines Körpers war steif und wie gelähmt. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch alle Versuche waren vergebens. Harry lag da, atmete ein und aus und konnte seinen Blick nicht von Dracos Augen abwenden, dessen eigene Augen ebenso panisch in Harrys starrten.

Neben ihm türmten sich, wie aus dem Nichts, Schachfiguren auf.

„Bitte, kein Zaubererschach!", flehte Harry.

Der Springer neben ihm, stieß einen Stab in den Boden und die Hufe seines Pferdes versetzten sich ein Stück. Die Figuren waren riesig und gesichtslos. Die Erde schien zu Beben, als sich ein weißer Turm in Harrys Sichtfeld schob. Er hinterließ eine seltsame Schleifspur auf dem unwirklichen Boden.

Der König schob sich vor und stand nun hinter Harry. Die riesige Figur ohne Gesicht hob knarzend, wie ein Roboter, seinen Arm und wies nach Westen.

Dracos Hand krampfte sich um seine. Auch Harry bemerkte es, seine Arme zitterten, er konnte sich ein wenig regen. Ruckartig zog er sich ein Stück näher zu Draco, der erschöpft aufkeuchte.

Mit einem Krachen zerbarst die Figur zu seiner linken. Dann das Schachbrett. Und dann hatte Harry das Gefühl, selber zu zerbrechen. Angstvoll schloss er die Augen, dann hörte er ein mächtiges Rauschen und dann, ganz plötzlich, war es vorbei.

Dracos Augen waren geweitet, immer noch hielt er Harrys Hand, so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß waren.

„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte Draco.

Zaghaft setzte sich Harry auf und ließ langsam Dracos Hand los. Seine Finger schmerzten.

„Bei Merlins Unterhose... was war das?"

„Hast du doch gehört", erwiderte Draco mit immer noch ziemlich zittriger Stimme. „Alice im Wunderland Bonbons..."

„Sie sind wahnsinnig geworden", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selber.

Sollte er irgendwann einmal seinen Weg zurück nach Hogwarts finden, dann würde er sein Geld von den Weasley Zwillingen zurückfordern, als Entschädigung für diesen Höllentrip.

Er fühlte sich außerstande aufzustehen und blieb einfach gebückt sitzen. Sein Rücken schmerzte, als habe er lange Zeit in vollkommen verkrampfter Haltung verbracht, tatsächlich konnten aber nur wenige Minuten vergangen sein, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es bereits dunkler geworden war.

„Haben wir... das selbe gesehen?", fragte Draco leise.

„Wenn du auch das Schachbrett und den Blutregen gesehen hast, dann ja."

Der Slytherin nickte nur matt.

„Der König... er hat nach Westen gezeigt."

„Ja... und?"

Harry rieb sich die Schläfen. Hämmernder Kopfschmerz hatte eingesetzt.

„Meinst du im Westen liegt … Hogwarts?"

„Was weiß ich. Das war eine Wahnvorstellung", entgegnete Harry.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das etwas bedeutet", antwortete Draco eigensinnig.

„Ich bewege mich heute nicht mehr vom Fleck. Ich bleibe hier", konterte Harry gereizt.

Konnte Draco nicht den Mund halten? Es kam ihm vor, als sei er zwischen Amboss und Hammer geraten. Es klingelte in seinen Ohren. Warum ging es dem Slytherin nicht so mies? Doch auch Draco machte keine Anstalten sich aufzusetzen.

„Lass uns hier bleiben", wisperte Harry. „Bitte."

Draco nickte nur und Harry fühlte jähe Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen. Dort wo er eben noch gelegen hatte, rollte er sich zusammen und einige Sekunden später war er fest eingeschlafen.

..::~::..

Als Harry erwachte, graute der Morgen. Doch schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so erholt und ausgeschlafen gefühlt, seitdem er auf dem Grund der Flasche erwacht war. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die hohen Bäume.

Es fröstelte ihn. Seine Hose und sein Umhang waren feucht vom Morgentau. Neben ihm, dort wo er ihn zuletzt hatte sitzen sehen, lag immer noch Draco Malfoy und schlief tief und fest. Was für ein wunderliches Paar sie wohl abgeben mussten? Harry musste, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, lachen.

Draco erwachte.

Verschlafen setzte er sich auf und sah als erstes zu Harry. Er wirkte irgendwie erleichtert, was Harrys Herz mit einem Hüpfer wahrnahm. Vielleicht hatte der Slytherin sich gefragt, ob Harry wohl bei ihm geblieben war.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Draco mit rauer Stimme.

Harry lächelte. „Guten Morgen."

„Lass uns nach Westen gehen", sagte der Slytherin unvermittelt.

„Hast du noch nicht genug von den Wahnvorstellungen? Oder sogar immer noch welche?"

Auch wenn Harrys Frage eigentlich einen scharfen Unterton hatte, musste er dennoch darüber lachen. Welche Wahl hatten sie denn schon? Ein bisschen wahnsinnig waren sie ja schon beide.

Draco setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch er winkte ab.

„In Ordnung. Wir gehen."

Harry sprang auf und der Slytherin folgte ihm, entgegen der Sonne, die Böschung hinab, an einem Regenrinnsal vorbei und die andere Seite der Böschung wieder hinauf, schweigend, gemeinsam, immer die Morgensonne im Rücken.

Die Sonne stieg höher und höher und Harry hätte nicht mehr sagen können, ob sie wirklich nach Westen gingen, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, sich mit jedem Schritt näher in die richtige Richtung fortzubewegen. Warum? Das wusste er nicht. Nur das Gefühl war geblieben und wies ihm den Weg.

Erst gegen Mittag hielten sie neben einem ausgehöhlten Ast an. Die Sonne war immer noch warm und sie waren ins Schwitzen gekommen.

„Ich habe es so satt", sagte Draco schließlich, nachdem sie lange Zeit kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt hatten.

„Ich auch. Wenn wir zu Hause sind, dann werde ich nie wieder in den Wald gehen", schwor Harry.

„Ach, nie wieder in den Wald... ich werde Hogwarts nie wieder verlassen", erwiderte Draco.

„Vielleicht kommst du auch mal davon ab, unschuldige Gryffindors in Flaschen zu sperren."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass der Mund des Slytherins sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen hatte.

„Niemals", behauptete der Slytherin.

„Dann wirst du leider eines Tages wieder in dieser Situation sein. Vielleicht mit jemandem, der nicht so viel Geduld mit dir hat wie ich", antwortete Harry im Scherz.

In Gedanken jedoch sagte er etwas anderes: „Vielleicht mit jemandem, der nicht so viel für dich empfindet wie ich..." Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Das durfte er nicht einmal denken. Geschweige denn sagen.

„Wer muss hier mit wem Geduld haben, Potter?", erwiderte Draco frech.

Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich zu ihm herumgedreht und starrte ihn nun herausfordernd an. Aber nicht so, wie es sonst zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Wenn Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann hätte er behauptet, der Slytherin würde ihn necken.

„Ich finde ich hatte viel Geduld mit dir. Immerhin habe ich dich nicht im Wald sitzen lassen, so wie du es verdient hättest."

Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder sah er wirklich einen Hauch von rot auf Dracos Wangen? Dennoch, der Slytherin sagte nichts.

So standen sie sich eine Weile schweigend gegenüber, bis Draco, ganz unvermittelt, Harry zu sich hinüber zog und ihn küsste. Harry schmeckte die fordernden Lippen des Slytherins und sein Herz schlug so schnell, als wollte es zerspringen.

Zitternd löste er sich von Draco und sah ihn ungläubig an. Draco indessen schien aufzugehen, was er gerade getan hatte und sein Blick wich Harrys aus.

„Ich …" begann er.

Harry schluckte. Gott, warum hatte er das getan? Beim ersten Mal... schön, da waren sie betrunken und verrückt gewesen, aber das hier, das konnte er niemandem erklären ohne...

Verlegen strich er sich die zerstrubbelten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wie sollte er darauf reagieren?

Draco gab ihm die Antwort.

„Mach damit, was du willst", sagte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Harry folgte ihm schweigend.


	14. Spürst du das Fieber?

Als sich an diesem Morgen der Wald ein wenig lichtete, fühlte sich Harry wie befreit. Er war zwar immer noch klein, hatte immer noch seltsame Gefühle für Draco Malfoy, der ebenso klein war, wie er und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wo er war, aber irgendwie fühlte er so etwas wie Hoffnung.

Draco neben ihm, schien das anders zu sehen, denn sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt und merkwürdig leblos.

„Ich mag nicht mehr", maulte Draco neben ihm.

„Ich auch nicht", pflichtete er ihm bei.

„Das bringt doch auch überhaupt nichts, wir laufen sicher nur im Kreis."

Harry seufzte und schob Malfoy lediglich ein wenig an. Der Slytherin wirkte weitaus angeschlagener als er selber und seit Tagen schon hustete er. Kein Wunder, der Waldboden war nass und feucht und seine Kleider waren klamm und durchgeweicht, sogar seine Schuhe.

Am Fuße einer großen Tanne ließen sie sich nieder, hier war der Boden vergleichsweise trocken und Harry hatte etwas gesehen, dass ihn lockte: Pilze. Am Fuß der Tanne standen, für ihn, mannshohe Pilze.

„Die sind giftig", grummelte Draco, der hinter ihm stehen geblieben war.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du jemals in Kräuterkunde aufgepasst?"

„Ne", antwortete der Slytherin knapp und ließ sich auf einen Berg von Tannennadeln fallen.

„Dann weißt du es auch gar nicht."

Zum wiederholten Mal, nahm er sich endlich vor, Draco einmal die Meinung zu geigen, wie sollte man aus dieser grünen Hölle herausfinden, wenn man einen Klotz am Bein mit sich herumschleppte, der dauernd etwas zu mäkeln hatte, selbst wenn dieser Klotz zugegebenermaßen recht attraktiv war?

Nichts von alledem sagte er und brach ein Stück aus dem Pilz heraus.

„Professour Sprout hat gesagt, dass man, ohne die Arten zu kennen, nicht definieren kann, ob sie giftig sind", versuchte es Draco noch einmal.

„Du hast ja doch zugehört", erwiderte Harry, wechselte jedoch schnell das Thema. „Das hier sieht aus wie ein Steinpilz. Gefährlicher als diese Box", dabei deutete er auf seine Innentasche, „ist das definitiv nicht."

Der Slytherin seufzte und ließ sich einfach in die Tannennadeln fallen, nicht ohne zu meckern, natürlich. Harry ignorierte die Klagen über den pieksenden Untergrund und steckte sich ein Stückchen Pilz in den Mund. Den Geschmack erkannte er sogar, auch wenn die Hauselfen in Hogwarts die Steinpilze in der Suppe servierten. Wehmütig dachte er an das gute Essen.

„Das ist nicht gefährlich. Probier", sagte er schließlich und reichte Malfoy ein Stück Pilz, der ihn lustlos in sich hinein stopfte.

„Schmeckt mies", brummte der Slytherin.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mehr für mich."

Draco lachte spöttisch.

„Wirklich Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir in dieser Größe das Essen streitig machen könnte, aber danke, dass du dich darum sorgst. Ich schlage dich für den Merlinorden erster Klasse vor."

„Halt bloß den Mund", antwortete Harry kauend. „Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn du das nächste Mal Hunger hast."

Als Harry endlich satt war, riskierte er einen Blick zu Malfoy hinüber. Doch der war bereits fest eingeschlafen. Kein Wunder, sie waren die halbe Nacht gelaufen, denn Harry war immer noch von dem wilden Zwang beseelt, der Richtung des Schachkönigs zu folgen. Doch Dracos Motivation war verschwunden und es machte sich eine eigenartige Gereiztheit breit. Eigentlich war Harry froh, dass der Slytherin endlich eine Weile schlief.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er sich neben ihn. Mit vollem Magen fühlte er sich furchtbar schläfrig und es dauerte nicht lange, da war Harry ebenfalls eingeschlafen...

..::~::..

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Harry. Es kam ihm vor, als habe er nur kurz die Augen geschlossen, doch in Wahrheit mussten einige Stunden vergangen sein, denn es war finster und die Geräusche des nächtlichen Waldes lagen bedrohlich über der Lichtung. Ganz daran gewöhnt hatte er sich immer noch nicht. Malfoy lag immer noch so da, wie er eingeschlafen war. Harry tastete sich vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber. Seine Haut fühlte sich verdächtig warm an, als habe er Fieber bekommen. Fluchend zog Harry seinen Umhang aus, und legte ihn dem Slytherin über die Brust, doch in dem Moment erwachte Draco.

„Schon so spät?", murmelte er schlaftrunken.

„Schlaf weiter", versuchte Harry ihn zu überreden, doch plötzlich schien Draco hellwach zu sein.

„Ich will sofort aus diesem Wald raus."

„Ich weiß. Wir gehen morgen weiter."

Draco schüttelte den Umhang ab und sprang auf, doch er schwankte wie ein Betrunkener.

„Leg dich sofort wieder hin", herrschte Harry ihn an, denn Dracos Auftritt zerrte schon wieder an seinen Nerven.

„Wir gehen", beharrte Draco.

Harry hastete ihm hinterher, denn der Slytherin war trotz seines offensichtlichen Fiebers schnell auf den Beinen.

„Bleib sofort stehen", rief er ihm hinterher, aber Draco hatte sich schnell zum Waldrand vorgekämpft.

Ein wenig außer Atem blieb der Slytherin an einer Wurzel stehen und schien Luft zu holen. Er hustete erneut und es klang nun wirklich ungesund.

„Du legst dich augenblicklich wieder hin, Malfoy", knurrte Harry ihn an, als er ihn endlich erreichte.

„Sonst?", erwiderte Malfoy herausfordernd.

„Ich schwöre es dir, ich kette dich am nächsten Ast fest, wenn du nicht endlich stehen bleibst", schrie er ihm hinterher, denn Draco hatte sich erneut in Bewegung gesetzt.

„Womit denn?", fragte Draco provokativ.

Harry stöhnte.

„Weiß nicht. Mir wird schon was einfallen."

Weil Malfoy immer noch weiterlief und Harry nichts Besseres einfiel, griff er schließlich nach dem Oberteil des Slytherins. Draco versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, doch er ruderte nur halbherzig mit den Armen und verpasste Harry einen leichten Schubs, der unter normalen Umständen vielleicht seine Wirkung getan hätte, doch ihn jetzt eigentlich nur wütend machte.

Verstand dieser elende Idiot nicht, dass er sich ernstlich um ihn sorgte? Er hielt ihn nicht aus Spaß hier, sondern aus Sorge, konnte er das nicht endlich sehen?

„Lass mich los", zischte Malfoy ihm zu.

„Sicherlich nicht. Ich lasse dich los, wenn du versprichst, dich artig hinzusetzen und keinen Schritt mehr heute zu gehen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Das lass meine Sorge sein."

Draco schien kurz darüber nachzudenken, dann begann er, sich gegen Harrys Griff zu wehren, erst gegen seinen Griff und als das nichts half, gegen Harry. Dracos Hand traf Harrys Wange hart und Harry taumelte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, lockerte seinen Griff jedoch kein bisschen.

„Hast du mich gerade geschlagen, Malfoy?", sagte er ganz leise.

„Könnte schon sein", erwiderte Draco angriffslustig. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Harry atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen.

„Lass los."

Dracos Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Vielleicht gerade deswegen so bedrohlich. Harry ließ nicht los.

Der zweite Schlag traf Harry hart an der Schläfe und für einen Moment sah er wahrhaftig Sterne. Draco entwand sich seinem Griff und starrte ihn nun an. Einen Moment schien er selbst nicht zu glauben, was er da getan hatte, denn sein Blick wirkte eindeutig erschrocken.

„Oh Gott, Harry, ich wollte das wirklich..."

Eigentlich hätte Harry ihn auf der Stelle erwürgen sollen, denn der Zorn schien ihn einen Moment zu übermannen, doch nur einen Moment, denn da war etwas, das größer war als sein Zorn: Sein Verlangen.

Grob griff er erneut nach Dracos Hand und presste seinen Lippen auf die fiebrigen des Slytherins, der überrascht aufkeuchte.

„Bist du verrückt geworden", stammelte der Slytherin verunsichert, doch Harry hatte keine Zeit für seine Einwände.

Er stieß Malfoy zu Boden und beugte sich über ihn.

„Es reicht mir mit dir", sagte er atemlos. „Ab heute wird nach meinen Regeln gespielt."


	15. Nah genug?

In der Nacht wurde Draco ernsthaft krank. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich unendlich heiß an und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Harry konnte nichts anderes tun, als bei ihm zu bleiben und ihn warm zu halten, obwohl der Slytherin sich ständig gegen Harrys Umhang zu wehren versuchte. Ab und an fiel Harry selbst in einen unruhigen Schlaf und erwachte augenblicklich wieder, sobald Draco sich regte. Der Slytherin erwachte jedoch nicht.

Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf ihr kaum geschütztes Versteck und Harrys Kleidung klebte förmlich an seinem Körper. Das Blätterdach war undicht und das Gehölz hart und unbequem. In diesen Momenten sehnte er sich sehr nach seinem Himmelbett im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und den prasselnden Kaminfeuern von Hogwarts.

Draco erwachte erst wieder, als die Sonne schon hoch oben am Himmel stand.

Harry sah ihn prüfend an. „Geht es dir besser?"

Der Slytherin schien zunächst verwirrt zu sein, doch dann ließ er sich wieder zurück sinken und stöhnte: „Ich dachte wirklich, das wäre ein Traum gewesen."

Er schluckte jegliche bissige Bemerkung herunter, die Draco eigentlich verdient hatte und fragte stattdessen: „Können wir weiter? Der Weg muss doch irgendwo hin führen."

Draco nickte widerstandslos und rappelte sich mit zittrigen Beinen auf. Als Harry ihm die Hand reichen wollte, schlug er sie jedoch weg.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe, Potter", zischte er.

„Natürlich."

Harry hatte keine Lust, sich auf einen erneuten Streit mit dem Slytherin einzulassen, den er nachher nur wieder bereuen würde. Sie waren nun einmal zusammen in dieser Situation und egal wie sie dorthin gekommen waren, sie waren nun einmal hier. Wenn auch allein wegen Draco, fügte er im Stillen hinzu. Diesen Unsinn hatte er schließlich nicht angefangen.

Die Mittagssonne brannte unnatürlich warm auf sie nieder, als sie am Mittag einen kleinen Hügel erklommen, wo Draco sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen ließ. Offenbar hatte ihn der lange Fußmarsch weit mehr angestrengt, als er zugeben wollte, denn er wirkte ziemlich außer Atem und sein Gesicht war sehr blass geworden. Harry tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich neben ihn in das trockene Gras sinken.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte er nach einer Weile, da Draco bisher kein Wort gesprochen hatte.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", brummte der Slytherin lediglich.

„Sollen wir eine Weile hierbleiben?", schlug Harry vor.

Draco nickte lediglich und lehnte sich zurück, sehr zu Harrys Erstaunen an seine Schulter. Vielleicht fiel es dem Slytherin schwer, ihm mit Worten klarzumachen, was das für eine Situation zwischen ihnen war, aber die kleinen Gesten Harry gegenüber, die verfehlten ihr Ziel niemals. Verrückt, dachte er. Einfach verrückt!

Draco richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Ist das Rauch da hinten?"

Er sah auf. Tatsächlich! Ganz weit in der Ferne kräuselte sich eine Rauchfahne.

Mit glänzenden Augen sprang Draco auf. „Komm schon, bevor das Feuer wieder ausgeht!", rief er und zog Harry nach oben. Erstaunlich flink eilte er den Abhang hinab und Harry folgte ihm, so schnell er konnte. Über den dichten Baumkronen, sah er wie das Signal eines Leuchtturms die Rauchfahne klar und deutlich. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr konnte er den Rauch sogar riechen! Das hatte er sich wirklich nicht eingebildet.

„Das kommt von Süden", rief Malfoy von vorn und übersprang eine Baumwurzel im Laufen.

Bald standen sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Die Gegend kam Harry seltsam vertraut vor. Draco schien schlecht Luft zu bekommen, denn sein Atem ging nun stoßweise und röchelnd.

„Wir müssen weiter", keuchte er.

„Beruhig dich", bat Harry ihn, doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur atemlos den Kopf.

„Weiter", presste er hervor.

„Hör auf damit und lass dir endlich helfen!", herrschte Harry ihn an.

Das schien endlich die gewünschte Wirkung zu erzielen, denn der trotzige Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht verschwand abrupt.

„Schaffst du es bis dahin, wenn wir langsam gehen?"

Draco nickte lediglich. Als Harry seinen Arm berührte, spürte er sofort, dass Malfoys Fieber wieder zurück war. Bei Merlins Bart, warum hatten die Weasley Zwillinge nicht auch mal etwas Sinnvolles in ihre kleine Pralinenschachtel gesteckt? Hatten sie nicht auch für all ihre Zaubereien ein Gegenmittel erfunden? Doch er traute sich nicht, noch einmal davon zu kosten. Zu präsent waren ihm noch die „Alice im Wunderland Bonbons".

„Leg deine Arme um meinen Hals", befahl er dem Slytherin.

„Du kannst mich nicht tragen, Potter", entgegnete Draco entgeistert.

„Natürlich kann ich das", grollte Harry.

„Lieber sterbe ich, als dass ich mich von dir tragen lasse."

Harry riss langsam der Geduldsfaden. „Schön. Dann laufen wir. Aber wehe, wenn du umfällst, dann lasse ich dich hier eiskalt liegen."

Draco nickte fahrig und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten, näherten sie sich der Quelle des Qualms. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte Harry, dass sie vielleicht nur auf einen Waldbrand zusteuerten, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Ein Waldbrand roch nicht so... Harry fiel kein besseres Wort ein: würzig. Der Geruch wurde stärker und er fühlte sich wie verhext, so gut hatte noch nie etwas in seinem Leben gerochen.

Aber selbst wenn sie sich beeilten, so klein wie sie waren, kamen sie nur langsam voran und die Ursache des Feuers war nirgendwo auszumachen. Die Bäume versperrten den Weg und das schwindende Tageslicht tat sein Übriges.

„Bitte, Draco, wir müssen dahin, bevor die Sonne untergeht", flehte Harry ihn an, denn Dracos Bewegungen waren immer langsamer geworden.

Stumm schleppte er sich mit halb geschlossenen Augen vorwärts. Dann, ganz plötzlich, sackte Draco in sich zusammen. Fluchend beugte sich Harry zu ihm hinunter. Das Gesicht des Slytherins glühte immer noch. Wasser, wo zum Teufel gab es hier Wasser? Wieso hatte er nicht versucht welches aufzubewahren? Und warum regnete es jetzt nicht? Einen kurzen Moment dachte an seinen Zauberstab, doch der funktionierte nicht. Nirgendwo hatte sich ein Rinnsal gebildet, auf den Blättern lag kein Tau mehr.

Es nützte alles nichts, umständlich hievte er den leblosen Körper hoch und trug ihn am Ende auf dem Rücken weiter. Nun taumelte er zwar mehr, als dass er lief, doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, Malfoy wohlbehalten aus diesem Wald herauszubringen.

Dann lichtete sich der Wald endlich und Harry stieß einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Da stand sie, in der nahenden Dämmerung und verbreitete den unnachahmlichen Geruch nach zu Hause: Hagrids Hütte.

„Draco?", rief Harry. „Draco, wach auf! Wir sind zu Haus."

In der Dunkelheit konnte Harry die schweren Mauern von Hogwarts erahnen.

Draco öffnete verschlafen die Augen, gerade im richtigen Moment, in Hogwarts gingen die Lichter an. Erst nur ein paar vereinzelte. Dann wurden es immer mehr und mehr, eine wahre Sintflut aus gleißendem Licht. Und es wurden immer noch mehr.

Harry ließ Draco vorsichtig zu Boden sinken und half ihm auf die Beine. Dieses Mal schlug Draco seine helfende Hand nicht aus, sondern hielt sie eine Weile und genoss im Stillen mit Harry den Anblick des nächtlichen Hogwarts.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, sagte Harry leise: „Nah genug an den Sternen, Malfoy?"

Draco lächelte ihn auf seine unnachahmliche Art an. „Nah genug, Potter."

Damit hauchte er Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Lippen waren immer noch heiß vom Fieber, aber sie fühlten sich so unendlich richtig an. Er genoss die Nähe zu Malfoy einen Moment, auch ohne ihn zu küssen. Seine Stirn berührte die von Draco und er fühlte den warmen Atem des Slytherins auf seinem Gesicht. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Eine Weile verharrten sie schweigend am Fuße von Hagrids Kürbisacker.


	16. Eigentlich ist es ganz gut so, wie es is

Draco fand seine Sprache als Erster wieder. „Lass uns versuchen reinzukommen. Jetzt treffen wir zwar bestimmt keinen Lehrer mehr, aber ich bin es so leid in der nassen Kälte zu schlafen."

Harry pflichtete ihm bei. Nicht nur aus diesem Grund. Sobald sie beide wieder groß waren, dann war auch das hier zu Ende. Und so furchtbar es war, klein zu sein und nicht zaubern zu können, so schön war es doch, mit Draco zusammen zu sein.

„Wir könnten uns in Hagrids Hütte schleichen, er hat hinten einen Schuppen, da ist es wenigstens warm", schlug Harry vage vor.

Draco nickte erleichtert (Harry hatte keine Ahnung weswegen überhaupt. Weil er ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte?) und folgte ihm vorsichtig. Von drinnen sahen sie nur einen hellen Lichtschein, hörten aber nicht, ob Hagrid tatsächlich zu Hause war, oder ausgegangen war. Hoffentlich schlug Fang, Hagrids riesiger Hund, jetzt nicht an, denn der kannte Harrys Geruch. Bei seiner Größe war er derzeit aber nur leichte Beute für den Hund.

Als Harry den Schuppen erreichte, war er unendlich erleichtert, dass die nicht bemerkt worden waren. Das Tor war leicht angelehnt und mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es tatsächlich, es ein Stück weit zu bewegen.

Hier drinnen war es dunkel, aber nicht mehr so kalt wie draußen, allein schon, dass es hier keinen Wind gab, ließ Harry merklich aufatmen.

„Da wären wir", sagte er leise.

Der Slytherin sah sich prüfend um. „Was hat er denn hier alles für einen Unsinn?"

Verschiedene Gläser mit seltsamem Inhalt gab es hier in den Regalen, die sich weit über ihren Köpfen erhoben. Das erste Glas, das Harry sah, war voller Maden.

„Igitt", würgte Draco. „Ich wusste doch, er hat sie nicht mehr alle."

Harry hatte an diesem Abend nicht mehr die Energie, sich mit Malfoy über Hagrid zu streiten, sollte der Slytherin doch denken was er wollte. Die Erschöpfung des langen Weges machte sich langsam bemerkbar und wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann sehnte er sich nach Schlaf.

Wahllos nahm er das erstbeste Regal und hangelte sich an dem Gerüst hoch. Draco sah ihm von unten zu.

„Was wird das?"

„Ich hatte nicht vor, auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Stell dir mal vor, Hagrid trampelt hier morgen früh rein. Er wird uns zerquetschen."

Draco schien eine Weile zu überlegen, dann beeilte er sich, Harry hinterher zu kommen.

In der zweiten Reihe eines Regals ließ Harry sich auf dem Brett nieder, denn er hatte einen Putzlappen entdeckt, der ihm mit einem Male bequemer vorkam, als sein Himmelbett im Gryffindorschlafsaal.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst", grollte Draco. „Ich bin krank."

Harry ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Lappen nieder. „Ich meine das ernst, Malfoy. Wenn du noch einmal jammerst, dann werfe ich dich auf der Stelle vom Regal."

Dracos grinste plötzlich und Harry brach in haltloses Gelächter aus. Er saß hier und lachte, mit Draco Malfoy, etwas das er nie getan hatte. Mehr noch, sie lachten beide über dieselbe Sache. Verrückte Welt. Aber es war befreiend, unendlich befreiend.

Draco kam zu ihm hinüber und warf sich neben ihm in den Putzlappen. So blieben sie eine Weile liegen und sahen einander schweigend an. Harry konnte Dracos Fieber immer noch spüren, doch der Slytherin wirkte ziemlich lebendig. Vielleicht war es schon nicht mehr so hoch.

„Ich schwör's dir, ich werde dich nie wieder in eine Flasche stecken", sagte Draco plötzlich.

Harry lächelte. „Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, dann war das gar keine so schlechte Idee. Aber ich gebe zu, dass du schon mal bessere hattest."

„Morgen müssen wir unbedingt zu Professor Dumbledore", sprach Malfoy das aus, was Harry gar nicht hören wollte.

Aber um den Slytherin nicht zu beunruhigen oder zu verärgern, nickte er nur.

„Der wird das sicher wieder umkehren können", sagte Draco nachdenklich, wie Harry aber mit Herzklopfen feststellte, weniger euphorisch, als er hätte klingen sollen.

„Wie das wohl wird, wenn wir wieder groß sind", murmelte Harry schläfrig.

„So wie immer", antwortete Draco, ebenfalls im Halbschlaf.

Während Harry langsam einschlief, dachte er daran, dass er gar nicht mehr wollte, dass alles so war wie immer. Er wollte, dass es so war wie jetzt.

..::~::..

Harry und Draco wurden von den typischen Schulgeräuschen geweckt, die Hogwarts zu bieten hatte. Lärm, Geschrei und die Schulglocke. Verschlafen kroch Harry von dem Lappen herunter und weckte den Slytherin, der einen enorm festen Schlaf hatte.

„Wach auf", zischte er ihm ins Ohr.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er jetzt schon wieder diesen harschen Ton gebrauchte, aber manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er könne nur in der Dunkelheit das wirklich ausdrücken, was er für Draco empfand. Vielleicht, weil es so kompliziert und ungewöhnlich war.

„Ist schon Morgen?", nuschelte der Slytherin müde.

„Ja, die erste Stunde hat schon angefangen. Und so wie sich das anhört, gibt Hagrid gerade nahe seiner Hütte Unterricht."

Das stimmte, Harry hatte so viele Stimmen in ihrer Nähe gehört und ab und zu drang Hagrids Bass zu ihnen hinüber, sodass er sich fast sicher war, dass hier nebenan gerade eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe lief.

„Vielleicht können wir die auf uns Aufmerksam machen", sagte Draco, nun plötzlich hellwach.

Harry überlegte. „Du weißt aber schon, dass Hagrid nie ungefährliche Tiere zeigt? Wir können da doch nicht einfach so raus spazieren, nachher erwartet uns eine Bande Niffler, die uns im Nu fressen. Er hat doch gesagt, dass sie Gnome fressen, wenn sie welche bekommen könnten."

„Oh", machte Draco und schien nun seinerseits nachzudenken. „Aber wenn es nun keine Niffler sind?"

„Ich hab nicht den weiten Weg mit dir hierhin gemacht, um mich noch im letzten Moment auffressen zu lassen", knurrte Harry ihn an. „Wir warten bis die Klasse weg ist, dann gehen wir ins Schloss. Oder zu Hagrid."

Das war eine schwache Ausrede, um noch ein wenig Zeit mit Draco allein zu verbringen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Slytherin sie ihm abnahm. Wenn nicht, dann sagte er jedoch nichts dazu.

„Was ist mit deinem Fieber?", fragte er Draco.

Draco sah ihn lange an. „Ich glaube es geht besser. Jedenfalls fühle ich mich jetzt besser."

Harry legte ihm die Handflächen auf die Stirn. Draco erschauderte unter der Berührung, schreckte aber nicht zurück.

„Nein, ich glaube du hast kein Fieber mehr", sagte er bedächtig, um der Situation etwas die Schärfe zu nehmen.

„Fühl lieber noch mal", neckte der Slytherin ihn und Harry musste Lächeln.

Plötzlich erklangen Schritte auf dem Kiesweg draußen und Harry und Draco sprangen hastig nach hinten und verkrochen sich hinter dem Lappen.

Nein, doch nicht das, bloß nicht das, flehte Harry in diesem Moment. Ich muss ihm das sagen, dachte er unentwegt. Ich muss ihm sagen was er mit mir macht und was ich fühle, sonst sterbe ich auf der Stelle.

Die Tür schwang ächzend auf und eine Gestalt trat ein.

„Ja, Professor", rief sie jemandem von draußen zu.

„Das ist Blaise", zischte Draco ihm zu.

Harry lugte vorsichtig über den Rand des Putzlappens hinüber. Tatsächlich, das war Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin. Draco hätte doch eigentlich erfreut sein müssen, ihn zu sehen, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann sah man die beiden manchmal zusammen, er jedenfalls wäre, obwohl die ganze Situation so seltsam war, Ron oder Hermine förmlich auf den Arm gesprungen vor Glück, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm immer noch wünschte, dass sie nie enden möge.

„Ruf ihn", flüsterte Harry Malfoy zu.

„Kann ich nicht", stammelte der Angesprochene mit bleichem Gesicht.

Harry wollte gerade aufstehen, um Blaise auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, als Draco ihn energisch an seinem Umhang nach hinten riss.

Blaise indessen griff nach einem der vielen Gläser in der obersten Reihe und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss und die beiden blieben im Dunkeln zurück.

„Was sollte das denn gerade?", rief Harry unwirsch und rappelte sich wieder auf. „Er ist doch dein Freund, das hätte uns eine Menge Weg erspart, wenn er uns mitgenommen hätte."

„Bist du verrückt? Blaise ist nicht mein Freund. Blaise ist vor allem ein Slytherin und er würde die Gelegenheit anders nutzen, da kannst du sicher sein. Allein schon, weil du dabei bist."

Harry sah Malfoy erstaunt an, konnte sich aber einen spöttischen Spruch nicht verkneifen. „Wie war das also noch, dass man in Slytherin noch wahre Freundschaften findet?"

„Besonders mutig warst du bisher auch nicht", konterte der Slytherin bissig.

„Komm schon, was hätte er dir tun sollen?", überging Harry die Spitze.

„Er hätte vermutlich dafür gesorgt, dass man uns nicht mehr findet. Er..., ach vergiss es. Darüber möchte ich nicht reden."

„Okay, hab verstanden. Blaise ist böse. Dann sag mir doch bitte, du Schlaumeier, wie wir denn wohl die Schuppentür wieder auf bekommen, die Blaise eben zugeschlagen hat?"

Darauf wusste Draco auch keine Antwort.


	17. Eine vage Erklärung

Die beiden hatten es aufgegeben, um Hilfe zu rufen, oder gar zu hoffen, dass sich die Tür zu Hagrids Gartenhäuschen noch einmal öffnete, sie hörten nicht einmal die Vögel draußen zwitschern, so abgeriegelt waren sie. So liefen die zwei Miniaturzauberer rastlos über die Regale und stritten sich unablässig. Hauptsächlich wegen Blaise, denn Harry wollte endlich wissen, warum Draco ihn nicht auf sich hatte Aufmerksam machen wollen.

„Was ist denn nun mit ihm?", verlangte Harry an diesem Abend zu wissen. Die Schatten vor den Fenstern wurden immer länger und drinnen wurde es immer dunkler.

„Ich glaube er würde eher versuchen mich zu beseitigen, als dass er mich retten würde. Und wenn er dich erst gesehen hätte... ich traue ihm eine Menge Dinge zu", brummte Draco zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Male.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen. Ist Blaise ein Todesser?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann schon sein. Er kennt zumindest welche."

„Wie dich zum Beispiel?", knurrte Harry, weil er diese Geheimnistuerei unendlich leid war.

„Kann schon sein", antwortete der Slytherin. Harry sah ihn durchdringend an, doch ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, fuhr Draco auf: „Halt jetzt bloß den Mund, Potter. Selbst wenn ich ein Todesser wäre, dann hätte ich schon tausend Mal in diesem verdammten Wald die Möglichkeit gehabt, dich umzubringen und als du in der Flasche warst, wie einfach wäre es für mich gewesen, dich verschwinden zu lassen, also schau mich, bei Merlins Unterhose, nicht an, als sei ich ein Massenmörder. Dass ich es nicht getan habe, sollte dir Antwort genug sein."

Harry schloss den Mund wieder. Was Draco da sagte, ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen.

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

Draco grinste schief, es sah eher gequält, als fröhlich aus. „Die Antwort solltest du eigentlich kennen."

Bei den Worten war der Slytherin näher gekommen und musterte ihn nun aus seinen kühlen grauen Augen, als plötzlich Schritte erklangen. Hastig zerrte Draco Harry hinter eines der Einmachgläser, die auf diesem Teil des Regals standen.

Jemand summte eine ziemlich schiefe Melodie.

„Das ist Hagrid", zischte Harry und wand sich aus Dracos Griff.

Die Tür wurde mit einem Donnerschlag aufgestoßen und der riesenhafte Wildhüter der Ländereien von Hogwarts trat ein.

„Hagrid, wir sind hier!", schrie Harry und sprang auf dem Brett auf und ab.

„Lass das", zischte Draco, „dieser Riesentrottel zerquetscht uns noch."

„Hagrid!", rief Harry noch einmal, denn der Riese hatte summte immer noch seine Melodie und kramte in dem Regal gegenüber umher.

Harry erklomm den Deckel eines Marmeladenglases und schrie ein letztes Mal aus vollen Kräften: „HAGRID!"

Sein Freund schien ihn gehört zu haben, Hagrid erstarrte und sah sich suchend um.

„Nein, wir sind hier!", rief Harry und begann auf und ab zu hüpfen, während Draco immer noch hinter dem verdammten Glas kauerte, statt mit ihm zu rufen.

Hagrid sah zur Tür hinaus und wandte sich noch einmal prüfend um.

„HAGRID!", schrie Harry voller Verzweiflung, als der Riese Anstalten machte, zur Tür zu schlurfen, doch dann schien er ihn bemerkt zu haben.

Seine dunklen Augen wurden groß vor Schreck und er beugte sich zu dem Regal hinunter.

„Harry?", dröhnte er.

Harry hüpfte wie wild auf und ab und schließlich krabbelte sogar Draco aus seinem Versteck.

„Hagrid, wir sind hier! Wir sind geschrumpft... und ... Dumbledore! Bring uns zu Dumbledore."

„Was macht'n ihr hier? Die ganze Schule sucht nach euch."

„Ich weiß", keuchte Harry. „Bring uns zu Dumbledore. Bitte!"

Hagrid lachte laut und Harry klingelten die Ohren. „Ihr seid mir vielleicht zwei. Versteckt euch in meinem Schuppen, obwohl die ganze Schule euch sucht. Oder gerade deswegen?" Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Hagrid, bitte, jetzt ist keine Zeit für Scherze, bring uns einfach nur ins Schloss."

„Kein Problem. Klettert auf meine Hand."

Harry erklomm vorsichtig Hagrids Daumen und reichte Malfoy eine helfende Hand. Hagrids Hand war ihm ja schon immer riesig vorgekommen, aber dass er jemals darauf Platz finden würde, das hätte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt.

„Junge, ich bin so froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist. Professor Mc Gonagall war wirklich in Sorge um euch. Jeden Tag wird das Schulgelände abgesucht. Und deine Eltern, kleiner Slytherin, die stehen jeden Tag auf der Matte und versuchen Dumbledore zu zwingen, dich herbeizuzaubern. Wie er das anstellen soll ist ihnen völlig gleich."

Draco senkte beschämt den Kopf, Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie unangenehm ihm das sein musste, all diese Dinge hatte Draco sicher nicht gewollt.

Während Hagrid sie zum Schloss trug und sich die Geschichte in groben Zügen erzählen ließ, fasste Harry den Entschluss, den Slytherin nicht zu verraten. Im günstigsten Fall drohte ihm nämlich der Schulverweis, eine Sache, auf die er sich normalerweise mehr als nur gefreut hätte, aber jetzt... jetzt erschien ihm das einfach nur falsch.

„Ihr seid alleine durch den verbotenen Wald gekommen? Alle Achtung. Gibt nich' viele, die das schaffen, wenn sie so groß sind wie ich. Und wenn man dann noch so klein ist..." Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. „Wir sind da."

Harrys Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen, als er, auf Hagrids Händen, die Tore von Hogwarts durchschritt. Er war niemals so erleichtert gewesen, die hohen Mauern zu sehen, wie heute.

Draco berührte vorsichtig seine Hand. „Wir sind zu Hause...", flüsterte er.

„Was hat er gesagt?", wollte Hagrid wissen.

„Nichts", murmelte Harry.

Die letzten Meter zu Dumbledores Büro kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor und als Hagrid dem Wasserspeier das Passwort nannte, fühlte er sich von Stufe zu Stufe mieser, die Hagrid voran schritt. Hoffentlich war Dumbledore zu Malfoy genauso gütig, wie zu ihm immer. Hagrid machte einen letzten Schritt und betrat das Büro. Harry merkte, dass es augenblicklich wärmer wurde, eine Wohltat, nachdem sie sich Tagelang nur durch den feuchten und kalten Wald bewegt hatten.

Draco wirkte ebenso angespannt, wie er sich fühlte und vorsichtig kletterte er nach vorne, um nach dem Schulleiter Ausschau zu halten.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich hab' hier was für Sie", dröhnte Hagrid.

Und tatsächlich, im hinteren Teil des Raumes regte sich etwas, nahe des Kaminfeuers.

„Was gibt es denn, Rubeus?", hörte Harry die vertraute Stimme des Schulleiters.

Hagrid hielt die Hand in die Höhe, damit Dumbledore sie besser sehen konnte. Vor Harrys Augen begann sich alles zu drehen, wegen der schnellen Bewegung.

„Tatsächlich", hörte er den Schulleiter. „Da sind ja unsere verschollenen Kinder. Ich danke dir. Setz sie auf meinem Schreibtisch ab."

Harry sah erstaunt zu Dumbledore auf, dessen Gesicht keinerlei Gefühlsregung zeigte, was ihn zutiefst erschrak. Und wenn er sie nun beide auf der Stelle raus warf? Oh, alles, nur das nicht!

„Professor?", begann er vorsichtig, nachdem er von Hagrids Hand auf einen Stapel Pergament geklettert war, doch Dumbledore legte lediglich seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und sagte: „Pssst..." Dann wandte er sich erneut an Hagrid. „Ich danke dir. Lass mich einen Augenblick mit den beiden alleine, aber geh und sag, Professor McGonagall Bescheid, dass sie ihre Suche einstellen kann. Und informiere auch Professor Snape, immerhin ist Mr. Malfoy sein Schüler."

Draco schien bei diesen Worten noch kleiner zu werden, als er schon war.

Hagrid nickte eifrig und verließ mit trampelnden Schritten das Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore sah sie beide durch die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille neugierig an. Er wirkte zumindest nicht verärgert.

„Und nun verraten Sie beide mir einmal, woher Sie kommen", sagte er, nicht unfreundlich.

„Sir", stammelte Draco, „das war meine Schuld, ich..."

Harry gab ihm einen Stoß in die Seite und ließ ihn damit verstummen.

„Sir, wir haben Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckerein ausprobiert", antwortete Harry an Dracos Stelle.

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich, kam aber noch ein Stück näher. „Ihre Stimme ist so leise, Mr. Potter."

Harry wunderte sich über diese Anrede. Normalerweise nannte Dumbledore ihn beim Vornamen. Vielleicht wollte er sich vor Draco nicht so vertraut geben.

„Ich habe von diesen Süßigkeiten gehört. Die Weasley Zwillinge produzieren sie, oder?"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Verdammt, jetzt hatte er auch noch Fred und George verpetzt.

„Schauen Sie nicht so, ich finde diese Leistung ganz beachtlich. Aber Sie zwei werden sicher verstehen, warum die in Hogwarts eher auf der Verbotsliste stehen werden, als es den Schöpfern lieb ist."

Harry nickte nur. Was sollte er dem Schulleiter auch sagen.

„Und Sie haben davon gekostet?"

„Ja", murmelte Harry.

„Wann war das?"

„Vor... ich weiß es gar nicht. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Wir waren in Hogsmeade und..."

„Wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht im Stich lässt, dann waren Sie aber doch schon vor diesem Besuch verschwunden."

Draco sah zu Boden und Harry fehlten die Worte. Wie sollte er sich da nur wieder raus reden? So oder so, die Schuld würde am Ende bei Draco liegen.

„Sir, es war meine Schuld. Ich habe Potter in eine Flasche gesteckt, nachdem er geschrumpft wurde. Ich dachte das wäre nur ein harmloser Spaß und er wächst nach ein paar Minuten wieder", sagte Draco plötzlich.

Nein, flehte Harry. Warum sagst du das nur? Was, wenn... ?

Dumbledore unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. „Und was ist dann geschehen?"


	18. so close to the stars

„Er ist nicht mehr gewachsen. Und er hat seine Magie verloren."

„Sie beide können derzeit nicht zaubern?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert und nahm auf seinem Sessel Platz.

Harry und Draco schüttelten synchron die Köpfe.

„Wie kam es, dass auch Sie eine dieser Süßigkeiten probiert haben?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

Er wirkte immer noch weder unfreundlich noch verärgert und Harry hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung, worauf der Schulleiter hinaus wollte.

„Sir, das weiß ich auch nicht mehr so genau. Wir haben uns gestritten und.. ich weiß auch nicht mehr", erwiderte Draco kleinlaut.

„Und wo waren Sie zu dem Zeitpunkt? Man hat das ganze Schloss nach Ihnen abgesucht. Niemand konnte Sie finden."

„Wir wissen nicht genau, wo wir waren. Irgendwo auf der Straße zwischen Hosgmeade und Hogwarts, vielleicht auch im verbotenen Wald", antwortete Harry für Draco.

Wenn man die Geschichte so zusammenfasste, klang sie einfach nur dumm. Es wäre wirklich ein Wunder, wenn Dumbledore ihm die Geschichte abkaufen würde.

„Zaubern Sie mal etwas, Mr. Malfoy", befahl Dumbledore.

Draco deutete auf eines der Bücher vor ihm. „Accio!"

Aus seinem Stab sprühten ein paar Funken, doch das Buch rührte sich nicht.

„Das ist eigenartig", sagte Professor Dumbledore und betrachtete die beiden eine Zeitlang. „Die Wirkung hat nie nachgelassen? Sind Sie vielleicht ein Stück größer geworden?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Es klopfte harsch an der Tür und Dumbledore sah erstaunt auf. Ohne dass man ihn herein gebeten hätte, stürmte Lucius Malfoy das Büro.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?", verlangte er herrisch zu wissen.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Hier. Nur ein wenig kleiner. Aber ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, Sie herein gebeten zu haben."

Lucius' Blick huschte unruhig über den Schreibtisch. „Sie wollen mich wohl verschaukeln?"

„Aber nein, Draco ist hier. Unversehrt."

Draco sah verärgert zu seinem Vater hinüber und Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Dad, es geht mir gut", grollte er.

Lucius Malfoy starrte fassungslos auf den Miniaturdraco und erkannte dann auch Harry.

„Ich verlange zu wissen, was hier vor sich geht", herrschte er Dumbledore an, doch dieser wandte sich wieder Harry und Draco zu.

„Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch." Dann erhob er sich und nahm Lucius Malfoy beim Arm. „Folgen Sie mir doch bitte."

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden den Raum und ließen Harry und Draco auf dem Schreibtisch zurück, die einander ziemlich verwirrt ansahen.

„Dein Dad ist anstrengend, oder?", sagte Harry schließlich.

„Ja", erwiderte Draco zerknirscht. „Er sucht ständig nach einem Grund, Dumbledores Autorität zu untergraben. Er ist manchmal... speziell..."

Harry war erstaunt über die offene Antwort des Slytherins. Solche Dinge war er gar nicht gewohnt. Draco schien sich ebenfalls über die Antwort zu wundern, denn er schwieg und ließ sich auf der Schreibtischkante nieder, von wo er die Beine baumeln ließ.

Dumbledore kehrte allein in das Büro zurück. „So", sagte er. „Ihr Vater, Mr. Malfoy, ist für's Erste beruhigt. Sie können nun also ganz offen mit mir sprechen."

„Professor, das war eigentlich schon die ganze Geschichte. Wir haben beide eine Dummheit gemacht, aber es war nie unsere Absicht, zu verschwinden, oder die ganze Schule in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Eigentlich war es nur der übliche Kampf: Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, der ein wenig eskaliert ist", erklärte Draco matt.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco sich nicht im Klaren darüber war, was er damit anstellt. Es war ja bloß ein Scherz", beeilte sich Harry hastig hinzuzufügen.

Das amüsierte Glitzern in den Augen des Schulleiters entging ihm dabei nicht.

„Wissen Sie, das habe ich auch noch nicht gehört. Jedenfalls nie von einem Slytherin und einem Gryffindor, wenn sie zusammen in meinem Büro saßen. Ich sollte Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen tatsächlich dankbar sein, wenn das die Magie ist, die in ihren Süßigkeiten liegt."

Harry lachte leise, doch Draco schien immer noch verunsichert zu sein.

„Das heißt sie bestrafen uns nicht, Sir?"

„Oh doch, natürlich. Zumindest bekommt Mr. Potter eine Strafe dafür, dass er versucht hat, den Unterricht zu schwänzen – es ist ihm immerhin geglückt, und Sie, Mr. Malfoy haben sich ebenfalls dazu verleiten lassen. Ich denke eine Woche nachsitzen sollte wohl alle Beteiligten zufrieden stellen."

So, wie Dumbledore das sagte, klang es keineswegs unfreundlich. Eher belustigt.

Draco seufzte sichtlich erleichtert auf.

„Jetzt habe ich aber genug davon, meine Ohren so anzustrengen. Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, wie Sie vielleicht wissen."

Vorsichtig hob Dumbledore die beiden hoch und setzte sie auf dem Fußboden ab. Harry versank bis zu den Knien in dem flauschigen Teppich. Als Dumbledore einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab machte, musste Harry geblendet die Augen schließen, so hell war das Licht, das vom Zauberstab des Schulleiters ausging. Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und eine unheimliche Wärme durchfuhr erst seine Beine, dann seine Arme und schließlich seine Brust.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war seine Perspektive eine andere. Der Fußboden befand sich weit unter ihm und er konnte dem Schulleiter nun direkt wieder in die Augen blicken.

Draco neben ihm sah erst ungläubig zu Harry, dann zu Dumbledore.

„Wunderbar", sagte Dumbledore und klatschte in die Hände. „Das hätten wir also. Sie können jetzt gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben ihre Betten schmerzlich vermisst. Und Mr. Malfoy, sorgen Sie sich nicht um ihren Vater, ich spreche später noch einmal mit ihm."

Ein wenig unschlüssig sahen Harry und Draco einander an, dann setzte Harry sich schließlich in Bewegung und griff nach dem Türknauf.

„Einen Moment noch", hielt Dumbledore sie zurück. „Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, sie über ihre Strafarbeit zu informieren. Da Sie beide ja offenbar bestens ohne Magie auskommen, werden Sie für diese Aufgabe auch keine Magie brauchen. Melden Sie sich morgen bei Mr. Filch, er wird Ihnen die nötigen Geräte mitgeben. Und da Sie sich ebenfalls bestens auf der Straße zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts auskennen, dürfen Sie die in der nächsten Woche ein bisschen instand setzen."

Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Nun gut, es hätte sie auch schlechter treffen können. Und außerdem... er war bei Draco. Ganz legitim. Niemand würde sich daran stören. Manchmal war er sich wirklich nicht sicher, wie viel der alte Schulleiter eigentlich wusste. Für seinen Geschmack manchmal zu viel.

Draco schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, denn auch sein Lächeln wirkte ehrlich zufrieden. „Vielen Dank, Professor", sagte er sogar.

Dumbledore erwiderte das Lächeln und winkte ihnen zum Abschied.

Draußen auf dem Flur blieben sie beide, wie angewurzelt stehen. Hinter ihnen schloss sich rasselnd der Mechanismus, der die Pforte zu Dumbledores Büro aktivierte. Jetzt waren sie beide allein.

„Also dann, Potter...", begann Malfoy zögerlich.

Harry sah ihn spöttisch an. „Das Potter kannst du dir schenken, meinst du nicht?"

Draco lachte verschämt. „Hast schon recht, ja."

„Ungewohnt", murmelte Harry, weil er selbst nicht recht wusste, was er dem Slytherin eigentlich sagen wollte.

Der nickte nur. „Ja."

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen", murmelte Harry schließlich.

Draco nickte erneut. Dann machte er doch noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich freu mich auf morgen", flüsterte er.

Einen kurzen Moment genoss Harry noch einmal die Wärme des anderen. „Ich freu' mich auch, Draco. Wirklich..."

Unendlich langsam setzte Draco sich in Bewegung. Am Ende des Ganges blieb er noch einmal stehen und wandte den Blick noch einmal zu Harry um, der dort stehen geblieben war, wo er war.

„Näher an den Sternen?", rief Harry zu ihm hinüber.

Das Lächeln auf Malfoys Lippen wurde breiter. „So nah war ich noch nie."

..::~::..

Ende

_Ich habe das Ende bewusst so offen gelassen, da soll sich jeder seinen Teil zu denken. Bin kein Fan von: Happy Gay World und Akzeptanz und schwuler Party. Das was sie da haben, das kennen sie selbst nicht und es ist viel zu neu und zu beunruhigend, als dass sie es mit aller Welt teilen müssten. Ich danke allen, die hier mitgelesen haben ganz herzlich für ihre Geduld und die vielen netten Reviews. Eine Fortsetzung wird es aber, so Leid es mir tut, nicht geben, ich bin einfach ein miserabler Harry/Draco Schreiber. Aber ich habe mich gefreut, dass mein Versuch so vielen gefallen hat, denn ich wollte unbedingt eine Harry/Draco Geschichte schreiben, die nicht so ist wie alle anderen, die ich eben alle nicht mag. Vielen, vielen Dank an alle meine Leser. Hoffe ich habe euch ein bisschen die Tage versüßt._


End file.
